My Soccer Celebrity Fiance
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: Sequel to Heat of the Moment. Unwilling to be cheated on and wanted to move on, Goenji and Suzuno decides to marry right after graduation. Lucky for them they're in love with each other! Watch as they go through U-20, nosy friends, fanatic fans, and jealous exes as they ponder on what their and their friends' future would be like! GoenjixFem!Suzuno! Chapter 5: Insubordination.
1. Otou-san, I Wanna Get Married!

**My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé**

___Sequel to Heat of the Moment. Unwilling to be cheated on and wanted to move on, Goenji and Suzuno decides to marry right after graduation. Lucky for them they're in love with each other! Watch as they go through U-20, nosy friends, fanatic fans, and jealous exes as they ponder on what their and their friends' future would be like! GoenjixFem!Suzuno!_

~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~

Chapter 1: Otou-san, I Wanna Get Married!

"What?! Suzuno Fuusuke, are you aware of what you're talking about?!" Kira asked, his voice rose high and stern. The cup of tea he received from the girl was placed down unceremoniously on its saucer; causing a loud 'tink' sound rang in the air. The man in his forties stared incredulously at one of his wards, shock clearly written all over his face. Sitting on his left was his biological daughter, Hitomiko. The young woman was also in a shocked state. She was so surprised that it rendered her speechless.

Suzuno resisted herself from biting her lower lip in front of her guardian. She knew that they wouldn't take it well like she had been crossing her fingers for. But she also knows that this is the path that she wants to choose for the next step in her life. Although it does sounds a bit outrageous and making her look as if she's rushing into things and not thinking clearly, but she wants to stand on her ground. Nothing can change her mind about this and hopefully, her guardians will understand and respect her wishes.

"F-Fuusuke." Hitomiko gently broke the tense silence. "Marriage is something you need to think through. You're seventeen, and it's too young for you to think of such things. No need to burden yourself with this. You're still young, and have so many things to explore. Even I need a month to decide whether I want to accept Michiya's proposal or turn him down." She explained to her father's ward as calmly and as slowly as she could, hoping that her words will sink into the girl's mind and heart.

As of two months earlier, she and Kudou Michiya are officially engaged and their wedding date is set on September, which is in about six months. Hitomiko had insisted on getting to know Fuyuka and build a strong relationship with her first while they're dating. Fuyuka adored her adoptive father's girlfriend and fully supported their relationship. Thus, they faced not many difficulties throughout their courtship.

"No." Suzuno shook her head slowly with a determined expression. "I apologize if my decision upsets both of you, but I hope that you will let me do this."

"This is not a game!" Kira snapped and stared at Suzuno with an angry face. "Marriage is not a game! Marriage is about love, loyalty, commitment-"

"I know, otou-san!" Suzuno cut him off. "I'm old enough to know what marriage is about. I may be young, but I know what is expected of me and I'm confident that I can get through this. I can be a good wife." The last statement came softly from her mouth. She casted her teal eyes on the tatami, her mind took her back to the memory of that night. The night she spent with him. Her face turned red and redder as she remembered the pair of hands sensually stripping off every piece of her clothes, the hot and deep kisses planted all over her body, the sweet nothings whispered huskily in her ear, the calloused hands gripping tightly on her hips enough to leave a mark as he-!

Kira and Hitomiko stared at Suzuno's shaking form and exchanged a confused and worried look. Despite the growing number of the orphans residing at Sun Garden, they love each and every one of them and never favour one over the others. Kira loves Suzuno as a father figure, which comes with his protective instinct to protect her from whatever that may harm her. It is not easy for him to let go of the daughter he had raised with so much love and unconditional care. He's already letting go of Hitomiko this coming September, and now he has to let go of another daughter too?

He realized that he never knew Suzuno's even in a relationship with anyone at the moment. The guy she wants to marry is highly unlikely to be Nagumo. After their horrible break up, Suzuno can't even bear to look at Nagumo without throwing a few punches or spitting sarcastic remarks at him. And if it's anyone in the orphanage, Kira would have noticed much earlier since he did spend time with his wards despite his hectic schedule as a successful businessman.

"Fuusuke, who is the guy you wanted to marry?" Kira asked her, frowning a bit when Suzuno seemed to be taken aback by his question. "Have I met him somewhere before?" Hitomiko nodded her head, trying to prompt her to answer Kira's question.

Suzuno seemed to be in a bit of a daze before her face turned bright red when she noticed them staring intently at her. She lowered her gaze to her lap before giving a small nod. "Y-Yes, you have, for a few times." She replied, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Is he at your age, or is he younger or older?" This time, Hitomiko's the one asking the question.

"He's same age as me."

"Is he a classmate of yours?" Kira questioned, his mind searching the possible guy his ward insists on marrying.

Suzuno shook her head. "No, he's not even studying at Raimon High."

"So he's from another school?" Hitomiko frowned, wondering how did Suzuno got to know anyone from other school.

Suzuno cringed a bit and disguised it with a nervous chuckle. "Yes, something like that."

Kira let out a tired sigh. "If you two are really serious about this whole marriage thing, you must arrange a meeting between us and his family. Then, we'll discuss about this. But I'm not giving you my blessing yet." He added quickly when he saw Suzuno's face lit with hope at his decision. Happiness overwhelmed her and Suzuno pounced on her ward to give him a hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, otou-san!" She said in glee before pulling away, letting Kira see her genuine happy face. "Otou-san, this means so much to me! Thank you!"

She got up from her seiza and fixed her clothes. "I'm going to give him a call and tell him about this!" She exited the room in a hurry and slide the door shut. Kira and Hitomiko blinked in shock, baffled by how out of character the girl is from her usual self. "What am I going to do with that girl?" Kira sighed fondly as his mind flashes to Suzuno's happy face. Hitomiko shrugged her shoulders with a small smile on her face.

"We'll see who this boyfriend of his first. Then, we'll decide whether to agree to their plan or not." Hitomiko paused. "Maybe...this time, he really is 'the one' for her." Her face softens at the thought.

Lifting up his tea cup from its saucer, Kira stared into the calm green tea. His shaking hold does not go unnoticed by his daughter. "If that is the case, then I will be happy for her." The words came out after much inner struggling and he finally take a sip of his tea.

~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~

"A meeting?" Goenji's voice rises up in surprise at the girl on the other side of the line without his intention. The shock of the news delivered by Suzuno caused his hold on the papers in his hand loosened and they fell on the floor. He winced internally at his mistake and quickly mouthed an apology to her. With one knee on the floor, he started collecting the papers and rearranging them according to their page number while holding his cell phone in place between his left shoulder and his left ear.

_"Yeah, that's the condition otou-san put. I think he wants to meet your family and discuss about our plan first before making any decision. It's quite reasonable, actually. We're seventeen and are planning to get married right after graduation. It sounds crazy but that's exactly what we have in mind."_

A small laugh escaped from Goenji's mouth. Holding all the papers in his right hand, he holds his cell phone to his left ear as he strolled to the black leather sofa of his living room. The papers were placed onto the glass coffee table and he leaned into the comfort of the seat, his left elbow on the left armrest. "Getting married after reaching the age of eighteen is my family's tradition to ensure the family line continues, so my family don't have anything against us marrying. In fact, they're elated to know that I have a bride candidate without having to find one for me."

Goenji had come clean with his family regarding his plan to marry Suzuno a week ago, and both his father and mother's side are taking the news very well, like a child would to an early Christmas with early visit from Santa! All of them, especially his grandfather and cousins are excited to meet his girlfriend. It's probably because they feel the need to meet her before finally believing him. Goenji sweat-dropped when Katsuya sighed in relieve and expressed his fear that his only son might end up marrying a soccer ball.

_"So, you're okay with it?"_

Goenji nodded, forgetting that Suzuno wouldn't be able to see his nod. "Yeah, sure, I'm okay with it. Listen, I'll check my schedule and discuss with my family about the exact date, time and place. But to assure your otou-san, tell him the meeting will be somewhere around early April."

There was a short pause between their long-distance conversation. _"Does this means you're coming to Japan? Because otou-san's assuming that the meeting will be in Inazuma Town because he thinks you're in the town, so-"_

"Eh? I thought you haven't told him who I am yet." Goenji cut her off, frowning lightly.

_"No, I haven't. But he just assumed that since he asked me this afternoon if you're in my class. I said no, but then Hitomiko-nee-chan asked if you're from another school. I said it's something like that." _

Goenji laughed in amusement. He could imagine his girlfriend fretting about the little trivia quiz and worried that she might give away his identity to her guardians. "Well, it's not like you're lying to them. I'm still studying...in La Masia. If it helps them to accept me, tell them I'm an excellent student with great academic performance."

_"And that you're also the captain of Barcelona B team. Hah, well forget about it! I plan to let them see you for themselves! It'll be amusing to see how they react! Oh, yeah! That reminds me! When and how are we going to tell our friends about us?"_

"Umm...not sure, but maybe some time after our family's meeting?"

_"But wouldn't that take a long time? I mean, you can't stay in Japan for too long, right? You need to prepare for Liga Adelante's next season and your exams."_

A gentle smile curved on Goenji's lips at her thoughtfulness. He was pleased that she's concerned about his career and studies to the extent that she fears if they'll be affected by him visiting her at Japan. "You don't have to worry about it, Fuusuke. I'll be alright. Trust me, okay?"

A sigh came from the other line. _"I do trust you, it's just that...we're trying so hard to maintain a strong long-distance relationship and I know how much you want to be a professional soccer player. We have to make sure that we can manage everything orderly while trying to keep in touch, and it's hard, Shuuya. I'm not regretting this. What we have is beautiful, Shuuya, but I-"_

"Fuusuke, I-

_"I envy my girl friends that get to go on dates with their boyfriend. I get jealous when I watch any couples in our friend circle eating bento during recess together. Sometimes I try to imagine what will it be like to actually actually have you as a boyfriend, by my side? I miss you so much. So much that I wish you're here with me." _His heart tugged painfully when he heard a sob coming from her. _"Oh, what am I rambling about? Having you here is impossible, right? You can't be at two places at the same time." _

Goenji stayed silent as he patiently listened to everything that his girlfriend of six months let out of her chest. Their relationship started pretty awkward and hectic. After the night the spent together, Goenji can't get her off his mind, for some indescribable reasons. When he started losing his focus on his training, he knew what's actually been going on with him. He had fallen in love, for the second time. It took a while, but Goenji managed to get her number from Hiroto with the excuse of getting the numbers of everyone within their friendship circle.

He made the first move and surprisingly, they hit it off really well, despite barely know anything about each other and the long-distance between Tokyo, Japan and Barcelona, Spain. Suzuno was reluctant at first, but after much pleading and persuasion on Goenji's side, she eventually gave in. After much organizing, they finally found the times suitable for them to call each other. They try very hard to include each other into their life, via Facebook and phone calls, mainly. When Goenji has no match and Suzuno has no plans the next day, they'd use Skype and able to talk face-to-face for a long time.

Goenji pulled himself up from the sofa and went to the veranda of the penthouse. He looked up to the blue sky with white clouds. They're millions of miles away from each other, but they're still under the same sky. He's under the same sky as her, his family, Endou, Kidou, Hiroto, and the others...His onyx eyes widened in realization. A grin grew on his face as he thought of the idea even more. "Fuusuke, please stay strong, for us. I...I'll come to Japan and see you soon. Promise me that you'll wait for me."

_"I will, Shuuya. I definitely will." _

As soon as Suzuno hung up, he went through his contacts list and swiped the screen button 'call' on a certain contact name. He waited patiently as the call started ringing and broke into a smile when his call was finally answered. "Good morning, Pres. There's something I need to discuss with you and it's important. When will you be free today?"

~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~

Yeah, yeah! I know I have yet to update Love Is and Russian-roulette but I went and published a new story! But no worries! It'll work out somehow! Russian-Roulette update is coming soon! And the next character is-

Hehehe, can't tell! It'll be a surprise, okay?


	2. The Fight of an Ex-Couple

**My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé**

___Sequel to Heat of the Moment. Unwilling to be cheated on and wanted to move on, Goenji and Suzuno decides to marry right after graduation. Lucky for them they're in love with each other! Watch as they go through U-20, nosy friends, fanatic fans, and jealous exes as they ponder on what their and their friends' future would be like! GoenjixFem!Suzuno!_

~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~

Chapter 2: The Fight of an Ex-Couple

Reina descended the stairs with a scowl across her beautiful face. Following behind her is Suzuno, who's slightly worried that her friend might explode out of anger anytime soon. Yagami Reina was unpredictable when she's angry, like a volatile nuclear bomb. She strolled in annoyance to her target, who's one of the boys gathering in front of the television of the living room of Sun Garden.

"Ryuuji, you borrowed my Japanese History homework, right? Can I-"

"Shhh! Reina, this is not a good time! Can we talk later?" Midorikawa shushed her like a little girl, his eyes still at the screen of the television.

The girl gasped, disbelieving that she's being ignored in favour of a television show and rolled her eyes at him. To get his attention, Reina marched to the front of the television and blocked everyone from watching the show. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Midorikawa, her hands on her hips. The boys watching the show groaned at the disturbance. "Midorikawa Ryuuji, I want you to return my Japanese History homework! Now!"

Midorikawa's face scrunched in distress and he shot her an annoyed glare. "I will! I will! But after the match ends, alright? Now, move aside! It's nearing the end of second half!" He cried out in frustration and some girls stood up from the carpet to push her aside gently. Everyone let out a relieve sigh when the television was not longer blocked. Reina gritted her teeth angrily at them, especially Midorikawa, who continued watching the match with an excited face.

"Hmmph! I play soccer too, but I prioritize my homework over watching soccer matches!" She grumbled angrily and if one looks closely, they could see the small pout she made. "What makes this match so special, anyway?"

"Of course it's special, Reina." Former Diamond Dust defender, Clara came to the living room to join her two female friends. "It's the match between Barcelona B and Real Madrid Castilla. You remember that Hiroto's friend, Goenji? He's captain of Barcelona B, so everyone's excited about the match." Clara giggled as she watched the face of her friends, full of anticipation and admiration. "I wouldn't blame them for behaving like this. A friend they have is only seventeen, and yet he's chosen to play for Barcelona's reserve team and had appeared a few times in the top league too."

Clara's explanation seemed to have soothed down Reina's anger a bit. Reina sighed softly at her friend's explanation and turned to the boys who are watching the match intently. "I guess you're right, Clara. Boys will always be boys, no matter how much they've aged." And the two friends chuckled at that.

Not paying attention to her friends' talking, Suzuno watched the match silently. The two teams are tied at 1-1 and Real Madrid Castilla's solid defence made it difficult for Barcelona B's forwards to get a goal. The camera focused on Goenji, who's panting lightly as he glared at the smug faces of their rival team's goalkeeper and defenders. Fidio showed up from behind and tapped his shoulder while giving him an assuring smile. Goenji nodded his head at the forward and went to his team's side of the field, giving instructions to his teammates in Catalan.

She knew that Goenji has a match tonight. She always keeps everything about her boyfriend updated so that she'll now when she can have his time and when not to disturb him. Goenji has it bad enough, juggling between soccer practices, his studies and spending time with her. How she hopes that she could join her friends and watch him playing while wearing the blue and red uniform and the captain band with a proud smile on his face. But she's not confident enough to be able to stay silent throughout the match without breaking down into a few sobs once in a while.

Feeling her eyes stung with hot tears threatening to flow down, Suzuno left the living room in a hurry, afraid of being caught with such face by any of her friends. She passes by Hitomiko and doesn't notice the woman looking back at her retreating figure with a worried expression on her face. Hitomiko sighed before shaking her head slowly at Suzuno's behaviour. She put down the tray of hot chocolates on the coffee table of the living room before making her way to Suzuno's bedroom.

The small sobbing coming from inside Suzuno's bedroom rooted Hitomiko in her spot. The woman's eyes softened with a small concern frown as she stared at the door. The Suzuno Fuusuke that she knew for fourteen years is not a girl that easily opens up to other people. She hardly shows her true emotions to anyone, even the orphanage caretakers and her friends. People may think of her as a tough and not easily intimidated, but on the inside, she's as the same as the glass. Beautiful and seems to be impenetrable, yet vulnerable and fragile.

With a shaky breath, she knocked softly on the wooden door three times before turning the knob and swung the door ajar. The bedroom was large enough to occupy three girls. A few steps from the door were three wooden desks lining side by side. Three single beds were lined on the other side of the wall; between the beds are a bedside table for each girl. There is another two rooms connected to their bedroom. One of them is a changing room with three wardrobes and another is a bathroom.

She turned to the right and saw the girl lying on her single bed, the one nearest to the wall, with a cuddle-size bunny facing her chest. When she saw it was Hitomiko who entered the bedroom that she shared with Reina and Clara, she shifted her position and faced the wall. Suzuno rubbed her tears away and averted her red eyes from her older sister. Without a word, Hitomiko landed herself gently on the girl's bed and caressed the strands of her silvery gray hair. From the long years of knowing the girl, she knows it's important to calm her down before attempting to speak with her.

When she saw the frown on the girl's face lessened, Hitomiko smiled gently at her before started talking. "I saw you going to your bedroom with a sad face. Did something happen?" Her question made the girl flinched. Quickly, Suzuno regained herself and shook her head lightly with her eyes fixated on the white wall beside her table. "It's nothing serious." She murmured softly in assurance although her tone did not convince Hitomiko in the slightest.

"Fuusuke." Hitomiko said her name in a firm voice, a silent message letting her know that she has no other choice other than telling her the truth. Suzuno's eyes dropped to the bunny in her arms that she held closer to her. Her small action did not go unnoticed by Hitomiko. "That bunny...is it from him?" She asked with a small frown. The bunny was light blue in colour, with light purple earlobes, paws and nose. A smile, made of black thread, was on its face. The eyes are round and black. A large red ribbon with blue lines is tied around the bunny's neck.

On her birthday that is May 8th, the bunny came in a large box wrapped with white wrapping with twin red hearts and a colourful cake in the middle printed randomly. A large red ribbon tied into a bow at the top of the box. A younger girl of the orphanage, upon seeing Suzuno receiving the box from the postman, had screamed in delight at the present, causing everyone to crowd around the girl, wanting to know who the present was from. But Suzuno fought her way through her brothers and sisters and locked herself in her bedroom with the gift.

The answer of what the gift is was answered when the next day Suzuno gave in and brought the bunny out of the bedroom for the younger children to see. And only see. But only after Suzuno broke the news of her plan to marry right after graduation, Hitomiko finally had an idea as who might be the one to send the bunny as a birthday gift. And Suzuno's nod at the present confirmed her guess. "I named him Enji." Suzuno added softly, now she started running her fingers through the soft light blue fur of the bunny named Enji.

"Fuusuke." The caressing of the girl's hair did not stop. "I know you were crying. I heard your sobbing. I saw your red eyes and nose. Now, tell me, my dear. What's bothering you?" Her voice was firm yet soft and sending Suzuno a wave of comfort. Hitomiko's concern and behaviour reminded Suzuno of her longing for her own mother.

"Well, it's true. Nothing bad happened to me, it's just that I was getting too carried away, I guess." A strained chuckle came from her mouth. "I just missed him. I wish that he's just around here so that we can always meet up and talk face-to-face. I can grab his arm and link it with my own to feel he's real and he can kiss my hair gently like he used to, to feel that I'm real. It's hurt...that we're so far from each other and can only depend on our cell phones and the internet to catch up to each other. I know that it's not fair and I understand that he's busy, but...I can't get rid of this thing that tugs painfully inside me."

Hitomiko's eyes widened at the girl's words. She was caught by surprise by Suzuno's suddenly opening up to her feelings and actually said what she feels deep within. She was sure this was the first time the girl ever said anything this deep about his mysterious boyfriend. "This boyfriend of yours...what kind of person is he? Do I know him?"

A small smile lit Suzuno's sad face. "You know him, although not too well. You barely know him. He's a guy with cool exterior. He's so serious when it comes to things that he's so passionate about. It's rare for people to see him letting his emotion control himself. He's loving and protective towards his family and friends. The kind of guy that doesn't give up easily. He doesn't give up easily and will always stand up from every defeat he faces. He's good at reading people, but he never judges anyone without any solid prove. He's also very humble despite being looked up by many people.

Although people always say that he's perfect, he does have his flaws like everyone else. He's temperamental, although it's hard for him to lose himself to his anger, but when he does, it takes a long time for him to cool down. He has a hard time trust people, especially the ones he recently met, so it takes a while to build his trust. What many people don't know is that he can be quite a worrywart. Remember the time when I went to a trip to Osaka two weeks ago with my classmates? He called me many times that day and panicked when I didn't reply his messages." Suzuno stopped to chuckle in amusement. "He's sweet that way, although it can be unbearable at times."

Hitomiko smiled as she heard Suzuno talking about her boyfriend. At least now she gets an idea of what kind of person her boyfriend is. Since no one knows who her boyfriend is, she and her father had begun to worry for her. Although she always come home after school and rarely stays out late, but they were still worried about the girl's relationship with her boyfriend. Is it a healthy relationship and can be considered acceptable or it's affecting Suzuno badly and should be stopped immediately? At least now she can assure her father that Suzuno's doing alright.

"Hitomiko nee-chan."

"Hai?"

"About the meeting. He said he'll have to free his schedule and discuss with his family, but he promised that it's somewhere around early April."

_So it's truly happening, huh? _Hitomiko smiled somewhat strained. "Alright, Fuusuke. I'll tell otou-san about this."

~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~

"Early April?" Kira looked up at his daughter's face from the laptop's screen, showing the comparison of one of his company's monthly profit and last year's. Against the desk where he's sitting on his swivel chair, Hitomiko nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes, otou-san. Fuusuke said her boyfriend promised her to meet us with his family somewhere early April."

A heavy sigh came from the old man. "Can't you persuade her to change her mind?" Now, he save the company's data and shut the laptop down. He wanted to give full attention on his talk with Hitomiko, who had brought him news of Suzuno's boyfriend agreeing to the meeting. The matter of his daughter's hopefully avoidable marriage outweighs his company's importance.

On one side, he wanted to meet him and see for himself what kind of guy that his daughter had been dating for six months. On the other side, he hoped that her boyfriend would back off when Kira had requested for a meeting with him, along with his family. Who knew that being a father could be this complicated?

Hitomiko frowned at her father as she rolled her eyes in frustration. "Otou-san, I thought we already talked about this. That we will give Fuusuke and her boyfriend a chance. That we will consider whether to allow them to get married or not after we formally meet him and his family. You asked for a meeting and he said yes. Fuusuke is happy that you promised her to give them a chance. What made you change your mind?"

"Because it doesn't make sense no matter how much and how long I think about it." Another heavy sigh left his mouth. "Can you imagine an eighteen year old girl getting married for no solid reason? If she's worried about who will support her after graduation, I told everyone that I will continue to give them any form of support that they'll need until they can get a proper job on their own. If she's pregnant, we would have known about it and will absolutely help her in every way we can.

What I don't understand is why is it so important for her to settle down right after graduating from high school? Most people would choose to enjoy their freedom and youth before even thinking of getting married." He leaned into his office chair with a troubled expression. "My own daughter's about to get married and I have to let another one of my daughters get married too? What have I done to deserve this?" He looked up to the ceiling, already in a deep thought about his daughters' marriage.

Hitomiko's eyes widened at her father's way of thinking and she laughed in amusement. "I see! So that's what's been bothering you!" Hearing the truth behind Hitomiko's words, Kira seemed to shrivel in embarrassment as his daughter came closer to him. Wearing a smirk on her face, Hitomiko stared down at his father suggestively. "The major problem is not about how old she is when she gets married or what kind of a guy her boyfriend is! You're just reluctant to let your daughter go!"

Kira's face flushed bright red at her guess, proving her accusation correct. "N-No! It's not that! I worried about whom and what his boyfriend is like, honest! Hitomiko-"

"Oh, otou-san!" Hitomiko pulled her father into an embrace. Although the old man seemed to be baffled and confused by her action, realization dawned into him some moment later and he returned the hug with the same amount of love. When the two broke the hug, both of them had eyes glistening with brimming tears. Hitomiko choked on a laugh while Kira lowered his gaze down on the carpet.

"Otou-san. If you must know, Fuusuke and I love you very much and that we are very grateful for everything you've done for us. We are convinced that we have met the one man we want to spend the rest of our life with and we hope that you will give us your blessing so that we may continue onto the next phase of our life as husband and wife. And just because we get married and change our family name and move from Inazuma Town, doesn't mean that we stop being your daughters. We will still be and forever will be your daughters, otou-san. I believe this is what we want to say to you, otou-san." Hitomiko said in a shaky voice as she wiped her father's tears with her handkerchief.

"It's just that sometimes, the words either come out wrong or hard to say at all." Kira nodded slowly at his daughter's statement and the two hugged again.

Their father-daughter moment was broken the moment the door of Kira's office slammed open by a panting Reina. The two retracted from each other and stared at the girl in concern. "Reina, is something wrong?" Kira asked the girl with a small frown. Reina nodded her head. Her face showed how distraught she had become.

"It-It's Fuusuke and Haruya. The two are arguing about something. They're yelling and cursing at each other. We tried to drag them away from each other, but they're too violent. Haruya started to shove Fuusuke, so I ran here to get you two." She panted again as she tried to catch her breath from explaining everything in one breath. "Please hurry. The younger kids are frightened by their fight." She added, increasing the concern of the two caretakers.

When they arrived at the scene, the sight of Nagumo and Suzuno linking hands as they tried to push the other away greeted them. While the rest of the children of the orphanage watched the fight between the two old rivals in worry, Midorikawa and Clara tried to calm the crying younger ones. Hiroto tried to come between them and shield Suzuno from Nagumo while Saginuma tried to pull the redhead former Prominence captain away.

"Stop fighting! Fuusuke! Haruya!" Hitomiko's angry voice pierced through the whole room. Upon noticing the appearance of the two caretakers, the younger children ran crying to Kira and huddled around the man who they viewed as their grandfather. "There, there. Stop crying. It's alright now." Kira said in a low tone to soothe the children's unsettling feelings. Nagumo and Suzuno shot a hated look towards each other before crossing their arms and looked away from each other. Hiroto and Saginuma took Hitomiko's approach as a sign to step back.

With her arms akimbo, the young woman sent the two wards under her care a stern glare. Although the two of them have always been fighting since little, this is the first time that it turns physical. And if they are not stopped any soon, their next fight will probably shed blood and colours a few bruises here and there.

"You two are among the oldest children living here in Sun Garden. There are many younger children here, so as older brother and sister, you must set a good example to your younger brothers and sisters. One of the examples that you can show them is by not starting a fight and find a mutual solution to the problem in peace. Now, I want to hear what made you two fought in the first place. Fuusuke?" She directed the question and her warning look at the girl.

Suzuno looked up to her older sister figure with brimming tears in her teal eyes. "After I finished baking cookies and cupcakes for the kids, Reina, Clara and I headed back to our bedroom. And when we got there, my bunny was lying on the floor with his ear cut off. When I asked if anyone went into our bedroom and cut off the bunny's ear, Haruya laughed about it and said that I'm crying over a stuff toy."

"Well, you are! Just look at yourself in the mirror right now! You're crying over a stupid toy!"

"It's not a stupid toy! It's a gift from someone very important to me and you cut off his ear!"

"So what if that silly bunny of yours lost an ear?! Did it suddenly lose its 'imaginary' hearing?!"

"Don't say that! No matter what I do, it's none of your business, so why did you do that to my bunny?!"

"What the fuck?! Do you have any prove that I'm the one who 'injured' your bunny?!"

"Yes! The scissor I found beside him is yours and Ikkaku saw you leaving my room just a few minutes before we came in!"

"...damn it!"

"So it is you!"

If not for Hiroto's quick action, Suzuno would have lunged at Nagumo and slap him across the face. The silver gray-haired girl thrashed violently in Hiroto's tight embrace as she yelled curses at Nagumo, but Hiroto proved to be physically stronger than her. Her thrashes weakened and her tears trickled down on her cheeks. "I will never forgive you for this! I hate you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before storming to her bedroom and slammed the door loud enough for everyone to hear. A small click sound followed by broken sobs echoed through the stunned silence of everyone in Sun Garden.

~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~

"How is it going, Fuusuke?"

Detecting the familiar voice suddenly showing up in her bedroom, Suzuno looked up from the injured bunny in her lap and shifted her swollen, red eyes to the person who made herself welcomed and closed the door. The seventeen-year-old girl gave a watery smile at the young woman. "Honestly, I don't know. I accidently pricked my fingers a few times and judging from the plasters wrapping my fingers, you'd have thought that I'm doing alright and almost done."

Her eyes darted to her plastered fingers. She turned her focus on continuing sewing the ear of the poor blue bunny back to its rightful place. The drama this afternoon is still fresh in her mind. Since then, she locked herself up in her bedroom, trying to sew the ear to the bunny back. Sewing is not a thing she's good at, although she knows how to do other house-related work like cooking, cleaning up and grocery shopping. She had been learning, but maybe her fingers are not meant to sew anything at all.

Hitomiko strolled over and sat beside the girl on her single bed. She watched as Suzuno carefully pushed the needle into the bunny's head from his ear and made a pull after the needle pierced through. When Suzuno did not come out from her bedroom for dinner, Hitomiko became even more worried about her and decided to send dinner to her. "Fuusuke, why not take a break and eat something? I brought your dinner." Hitomiko said slowly, gesturing to the tray of food and a glass of plain water she placed on her study desk.

Without even lifting her eyes to Hitomiko, Suzuno shook her head. "Not now, but I'll eat it later. Thank you for bringing my dinner, Hitomiko nee-chan."

A small smile curved up on Hitomiko's face. "You're welcome, Fuusuke."

The two fell into a silence as Suzuno continued sewing while Hitomiko watched the awkward work. She pointed out a few mistakes Suzuno made and the girl did her best to repair the mistakes and avoid repeating them.

"You know," Hitomiko started after she sensed that the girl is calm enough for a serious talk, "I had a serious talk with Haruya after you locked yourself in your bedroom, Fuusuke." The sudden turn of their moment froze the female ice striker's hands for a short while before she started her sewing. Hitomiko took her silence as a sign for her to continue talking. She knew that although Suzuno doesn't appear to be interested, but she's definitely listening.

"Haruya said he was eavesdropping yesterday, when we were talking about your boyfriend. He said he had his suspicion, and when it was confirmed that your boyfriend was the one who sent the bunny as a gift, he cut off the bunny's ear. You know why he did that, right?"

"...he's jealous, I know." Suzuno sighed in regret. "But that doesn't give him the right to cut off Enji's ear. He's fully aware that Enji means a lot to me and yet he still...does it and it makes me angry, in return. I know it seemed childish for a teenage girl like me to have a bunny," She added with a scowl when Hitomiko chuckled, "but Enji is not just a plush toy, he's also a friend. He listened to all of my problems, be my punch bag when I feel the need to exert my anger and chase away my nightmares. Being with Enji is almost the same as being with him."

"So Enji is like your security blanket. And your special friend is your protector or something?"

Suzuno shrugged her shoulders, not really paying attention to Hitomiko as she found it hard to pierce the needle through a thicker area of the fur. "I don't know. Maybe." She made a frustrated sound as her face scrunched in irritation. "Oh, Kami! Who knows sewing you can be this hard, Enji?" She whined a bit and glared playfully at the plush toy. A sweat drop formed on the poor, injured bunny's head while Hitomiko laughed with a small smile on her face.

The next day, Hitomiko saw the bunny being laid on Suzuno's bed and bundled nicely with his owner's blanket. A white bandage had been wrapped around the large bent ears.

~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~

And ta-da! Second chapter! Thank you to everyone who spend time to read my update!


	3. You're Here!

**My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé**

___Sequel to Heat of the Moment. Unwilling to be cheated on and wanted to move on, Goenji and Suzuno decides to marry right after graduation. Lucky for them they're in love with each other! Watch as they go through U-20, nosy friends, fanatic fans, and jealous exes as they ponder on what their and their friends' future would be like! GoenjixFem!Suzuno!_

~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~

Chapter 3: You're Here?!

"Girls!" Reina yelled in an authoritative voice. "That will be all for today! Let's do a proper warm up before calling it a day!" The twenty-something girls wearing blue uniform with exception of the three goalkeepers standing on the field of the stadium yelled back a 'yes' in unison and started looking for warm-up partners.

Reina turned around to bow at the coach before joining her teammates. A small smile curved up on her face when she saw Suzuno waiting for her to be her warm-up partner. Her other teammates and close friends, namely Sumeragi Maki, Kuri Fuuko, Kurakake Clara, Zaizen Touko, Urabe Rika and Midou Reika also waited for her before starting their warm-up.

"I see someone's getting used to her captain position." Touko teased her lightly while eyeing the red captain mark on Reina's left arm; causing a few chuckles broke out among their friends. Reina nodded at the Prime Minister's daughter with a smile. "Yes I am and I'm happy and proud to be chosen. Is it jealousy I detect behind your tone, Miss Zaizen?" She shot back playfully with a smirk and started to stretch her arms.

"Ooh!" Clara and Reika's eyes widened and the two giggled at the teasing. Touko's face flushed at the teasing, but immediately cleared her throat and tried to cover up her embarrassment. "Yea, I do want to be the captain, but since it is Hitomiko-kantoku's decision to appoint the captain after Yamato-senpai left the team, there's nothing I can do about it."

"But she chose the right person to be the captain." Suzuno joined the talk, sending a sideway glance to the female coach at the bench. "Out of all of us here, Reina's the most reasonable choice since she's the most mature and rational. Reina wouldn't tolerate any kind of indiscipline behaviour, even if it's a friend." The other girls nodded in agreement at her opinion.

"Oh, stop it, all of you." Reina interrupted with a flushing face. "Flattering me will get you nowhere, I remind you."

"We're not flattering you." Reika said with a laugh, doing a fan hand at their newly appointed captain. "It's merely an honest compliment from us. Right, girls?" She asked their friends, who answered 'yes' in unison before breaking into a warm laughter. The eight friends' laughter slowly dissuaded and they are about to continue their warm-up and save the talking for later when they heard some of their teammates' talking.

"Hey, girls! Did you hear the latest news about the male's team?" One girl with a short black hair asked generally with withheld excitement evident in her voice.

"News? What news?" One of them asked her on behalf of their confused friends.

But another girl suddenly squealed loudly with widened eyes. "Oh, my God. Are you talking about their ace striker, Goenji-sama?" She asked the first girl, catching the attention of more than half of the team. Like ants reacting to sugar, the others huddled closer to the talking foursome girls; their faces lit up in excitement and started to squeal girlishly. Reina and her friends blinked at their teammates' odd and girly behaviour. They exchanged a confused glance before turning their attention to the crowd of girls.

With a face clear of proud and smug at being the centre of her teammates' attention, the first girl informed them of the news she obtained. "It hadn't been confirmed or reported by the media yet, but from a reliable source I know, rumour has it that Goenji-kun is coming to Japan."

"EHH?!"

"He's coming to Japan?"

"Did you source told you why he's coming to Japan?"

"Oh, God! Now this is big and hot news! I've gotta tell my friends!"

The first girl smiled cheekily. "My source told me that he's returning to Japan somewhere around April. They said Goenji's planning to spend his senior year at Raimon High School and graduate with his old friends and teammates!" She inhaled with a big smile on her face before she continued, "Maybe I will get a chance to appeal myself to him! Who knows he might be captivated by my beauty!" She gushed about the little fantasy in her head while batting her eyelashes.

Suzuno's eye twitched in annoyance and anger at her teammate's exclamation, her fists clenched threateningly. Her friends sweat dropped with irked faces, all with the same thought that no way in hell Goenji would ever fall for a mindless bimbo.

Another chorus of exclaimed surprise broke out from the other girls. All of them had bewildered and mixed expression on their face as the 'news' their friend delivered sunk into their head. As the girls began firing questions at the news deliverer furiously, Suzuno and her friends finished up their warm-up and went to the changing room. It's best to go first while the others are occupied with the 'news' since the changing room will be less crowded.

The first girl to enter the changing room was Reika, followed by Rika, Reina, Suzuno, Clara, Touko, Fuuko and Maki. The changing room, although spacious enough for the whole team, including the reserve players, seems to look somehow crowded every time more than half of them are present. There are three lines of eight lockers on the left side of the changing room with four benches for them to seat and a whiteboard. On the right side of the changing room are the rooms for eight shower cubicles and three beds for the injured players.

The girls went to their respective locker, which is on the same line to change out of their sweaty uniform. They grabbed their shower bag and wrapped their body with a towel before heading towards the shower room. The eight girls went into the shower cubicles in a hurry. It's best to finish early before the rest of their teammates arrive. In the shower cubicle, Suzuno took off her towel and hang the soft light-orange towel on one of the four hooks.

The shower bag was hung on the hook furthest from the towel after she took out her toothbrush and toothpaste. Usually, she'd take a bath first because she can't stand a sticky body and afraid of the unpleasant odour, no matter if it's smelt by other people or not. But one morning, the first time she took a bath with a guy, she saw him brushing his teeth first before taking a bath. Suzuno first took a gargle and spitted the water out before brushing her teeth.

**_Flashback..._**

_At a corner of the large bathroom of the hotel room, a round bathtub had already filled with bubble bath mix of milk and icy mint soap. Suzuno leaned on the head place of the tub and enjoying the rare luxurious and peaceful treatment with her eyes closed. Back at the orphanage, she had to take a bath quickly since she shared a bathroom with her roommates, Yagami Reina and Kurakake Clara._

_When she heard the soft sound of a brushing, she opened her eyes and shifted the teal pair to the other person in the bathroom. Standing against the marble sink was a topless Goenji Shuuya, wearing only his black pants. She noticed the pendant still hung on the middle of his chest. His face had a few droplets of water as he had just washed his face and hadn't bothered to wipe. His usually spiky hair was now a sexy mess of platinum blonde strands. And he was...brushing his teeth. _

_She was still watching him until he took off his pants and joined her in the bathtub. Goenji dipped into the bathtub beside her and put his arm on the cold surface behind her. The taller guy raised his eyebrow at his companion. "Why were you staring at me for?" He asked in a low and curios voice. The silvery gray- haired girl stared into his onyx eyes. "Why did you brush your teeth first?" She blurted out the question that bugged her mind._

_There was a moment of silence between them before Goenji said, "You asked the same question I ask my mother when I was four. Except that we weren't taking a bath together." Another pause. "You know about my mother right?" Suzuno nodded her head timidly, suddenly feeling guilty for reminding him of his mother. "I know. Hiroto told me. He said your mother had passed away but he didn't say why." _

_Goenji took in a short breath before indulging his companion's request. "When I was four, I walked into my parents' bedroom and heard the sound of my mother brushing her teeth. I figured that she had just gone in for a bath so I waited for her in the living room. When she came out of her bedroom, I asked her the same question you asked me." _

_To add the suspense, he intentionally stopped his story there. Suzuno frowned at him in a small frustration. "What did she said? Tell me." She said imploringly. The ace striker didn't say anything as he stared into her teal eyes. To her surprise, Goenji suddenly leaned in and kissed her left cheek. Her hand spontaneously covered her kissed cheek and a blush crept onto her face. _

_"W-wha-what was that for?" _

_A smirk graced his features at her question. "My mother kissed my cheek. She said if I only had brush my teeth first, she would have let me kiss her cheek too. But," he brushed his thumb over her lips, "...if _you_ brush your teeth, I'll let you kiss me. On the lips." _

**_End of flashback..._**

With one last gargle to cleanse her mouth from the toothpaste, she spitted into the sink. She proceeded with cleaning her face with her face wash and took a few seconds to check on her face in the mirror before heading towards her shower cubicle. In the shower cubicle on her left, Touko, while massaging the scalp of her head, heard the sound of the door being opened and locked with a soft click.

"Ne, Touko." Rika, a few cubicles away from hers, said in a loud voice for their friends to hear. "Is it true? About that Goenji coming back to Japan?" She asked in wonder and curiosity.

The question directed to her caused Touko to frown as she tried to remember if she heard anything of it. "I don't know anything about that. Yuuto didn't say anything about him coming back." Then, she paused for awhile to wash off the foam on her head. "But who knows if he is and he asked Yuuto to keep it as a secret." A few months after the end of FFI, Touko and Kidou became an official couple, to the delight of Haruna. Finally there's another girl who will avert her older brother's attention from her.

"That's possible." Reika's voice echoed in the bathroom. Her naked body was clouded by the steam coming from the warm shower water raining above her head. "Ichi-kun once told me that Goenji's not fond of being the centre of attention and he can't stand ambitious media people. So he's most likely keeping his plans safely hidden to escape from the press." Just a few weeks after Touko and Kidou got together, she and Kazemaru started going out on a few dates before finally agree to refer each other as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"But he's rich, right?" Fuuko jumped into the talk. "Can't he just hire a few bodyguards to ensure his safety and privacy from the press?"

"I heard Barcelona hires a team of bodyguards and security for all teams of the club. Then, he and his team must have their own security team. If he is going anywhere, his security team will surely follow." Clara ended her last sentence with a sigh. "I wish I'd hurry up and get into a professional contract with a European club too."

Her comment earned a dry laugh from Reina. "You think it's easy to be acknowledged by European clubs, Clara? Since young, Goenji had been with Barcelona and was trained to be a Barcelona player in La Masia. It's not easy to balance soccer career, education, family and good rest at the same time. If he is coming back and intending to spend the last year of high school with his friends, then I'd be happy for Hiroto and the others. It had been four months since he last visited his family and friends, and that's because of AFC U-19 was held in Japan! He rarely has time to visit them even before that."

Suzuno was more than grateful for the cubicle walls tall enough to shield them from facing each other. If the cubicles' height allowed them to see each other's faces, they'd have quickly taken notice of her reddened face. _AFC U-19... _Her heart pounded faster than before. She clenched the bright red crystal pendant with golden curves around it, hanging against the middle of her chest, tightly.

~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~

"Fuusuke."

The girl flinched a bit when she heard her name being called. "H-hai?"

"Daijobu ka?" Hitomiko asked her, concern clearly written on her face as she frowned worriedly at the girl sitting next to her in the moving black limousine. It had been twenty minutes since they moved out from the Sun Garden to head to the promised place to meet and the girl hadn't said a word and merely stared blankly outside the window in silence. Although she is a quiet girl in the first place, but the girl never fail to bring up any topic of conversation with them once in a while.

Shaking her head lightly to clear her thoughts, she replied a small "I'm okay." with a forced smile on her face. She had been caught staring into space again. This has been happening for a while since Goenji told her his decision to tie her to him with an engagement. Although other girls normally feel tied down and restrained with an engagement and marriage looming over their head at a young age, Suzuno found that she quickly warms up to the idea. But right now, that's not the issue that had been in her mind recently.

It was her father.

"Are you sure, Fuusuke? If you're not feeling well, we can take a room for you as soon as we get there." Kira leaned forward from his seating to look at his ward's face. "Or if you want, maybe we can reschedule the meeting." He suggested with a straight face although his tone too cheerful at the idea of not meeting his potential-but-hopefully-not in-laws.

The idea was immediately shot down by Suzuno. "No! We can't!" She burst out once she heard her father's suggestion. She gave her two guardians a pleading look. "You can't postpone the meeting! I'm not sick at all! And everyone tried so hard to clear their schedule for today's meeting, and I finally get to meet him again, so...please, don't." Hearing her pleading voice, Kira and Hitomiko traded a knowing look before they turned at the teenage girl.

"Alright, we got it." Hitomiko sighed in defeat, and raised her index finger in front of the girl when Suzuno was about to thank her, "But if you do fall ill, we will get a room for you, have a doctor check up on you and the meeting will be postponed tomorrow. Okay?" Suzuno nodded once. "I understand. Thank you, otou-san. Hitomiko nee-chan." The two nodded back at her. After the decision to continue on their purpose of the day, the three leaned back into the comfortable sofa in the limousine and spent the next ten minutes in silence.

"We're here, Seijirou-sama." Kira's personal chauffeur of ten years informed him through the intercom as the limousine was driven into the grounds of the Four Seasons Tokyo Hotel. The three were immediately marvelled at the beauty of the professional hand-picked famous and expensive statues, the creative gardening techniques done on the grass, trees and flowery shrubs, the golden-made water fountain figure of water maiden and the grand front entrance.

And what's more shocking is that there were two lines of hotel workers, one for the male workers smartly dressed in red velvet while the other one is for the female workers politely dressed in a blazer top with knee-length skirt. "Welcome to Four Seasons Tokyo, Kira-sama, Hitomiko-sama, Fuusuke-sama!" They chorused in harmony, as if they had been trained to say so every day as they bowed deeply at them.

Not a sound came from the hotel workers as the three started walking between the two lines of hotel workers, following the head male and female hotel crews to the meeting room booked by Goenji's family. "Whoever your boyfriend is, he must have come from a rich family." Hitomiko whispered to Suzuno in surprised tone. Suzuno responded with a shy nod. _That guy...I told him not to do anything too flashy and grand! He's way overboard! _She grumbled in her mind, trying to fight off the embarrassment building up inside her.

After taking the elevator to the seventh floor and turning on a few corners, they soon arrived in front of the room where the meeting will be taking place. On top of the majestic double door is a golden plate with the words 'Nadeshiko VIP Function Room'. Four hotel workers are standing outside of the function room when they came. All of them bowed at the first sight of their arrived special guests and opened the door for entrance.

And upon their arrival, all heads turned to them and all activities were halted. The three winced visibly as they blinked rapidly in awkwardness at the people staring at them. Apparently their arrival had stopped the festive mood in function room. There was a young man shifting a one-year old baby in his arms while the baby's interest was caught by the young man's apparently to him, an edible tie. Two teenagers, one girl and one boy, seemed to be in a singing and dancing pose in the middle of the function room.

Joining them were four children, two boys and two girls, although they seemed to look more like imitating a super hero rather than dancing. What's more surprising is the presence of two running dogs, a Himalayan cat licking its fur sitting gracefully on a white-clothed table, a flying sugar gliding diving straight to the back of a middle-aged man and landed on a younger middle-aged man's palms, and a docile medium-sized snake. Thankfully the reptile was locked in a large glass container and is easily moved.

The first one to react was an old man dressed in dark green yukata. "Ah, Seijirou, my friend, you're finally here." He greeted warmly once he stood up from his chair. "Oh, my. The guests have arrived." An old woman in dark green kimono stood up from her chair. Her gray hair was tied into a bun with emerald hair sticks. A warm smile was on her wrinkly face. As if by cue, the rest of the family stood straight with welcoming smiles and nods.

"Oh, please pardon our intrusion." Kira apologized, careful of his choice of words. "We must have come into the wrong function room. Please forgive us." He bowed respectfully and Hitomiko did the same. When the caught sight of the face of the old man, they realized that the people gathered in the function room must have been the Goenji Clan, an old, traditional, wealthy and influential clan that had been around since the reign of Emperor Jimmu. The clan is said to be one of the very few commoner people with family ties to the current Emperor and the imperial family.

And it is universally-noted that if you as much as annoy the clan, you will live the rest of your life in fright to the point of jumping at your own shadow. Nodding at Hitomiko who understood her father's signal and took it as a cue to leave, Kira was about to grab Suzuno by the shoulders and push her out of the room gently when he heard the sound of the girl's name being called. "Fuusuke!"

The two turned their heels at the somewhat familiar voice and the fact that someone from the family somehow knew Suzuno. It took all of their willpower not to drop their jaws in outrageous surprise when they saw the person who called Suzuno by her first name. Hitomiko mentally cursed herself when she realized the connection between _him _and the Goenji clan.

Coming out from the family members shielding his presence from them was Goenji Shuuya. The teenager had grown up and looked more mature since the last time they saw him. Now, his growth spurt had done well on him. He's now standing tall with perfect posture. His once spiky hair had been toned down and the bangs were let free while most of his hair was tied into a low ponytail with a black hair tie. Unlike the patriarch of the clan, he donned a dark red yukata.

The two walked in a slow pace to each other and eventually, when they're close enough, Suzuno was pulled into a hug. A small laugh escaped her when Goenji seemed to be bringing her figure as close as he can to his chest; letting his girlfriend the other people in the function room know how much he misses her. Inhaling the lavender-scented shampoo of Suzuno's hair, a relieved and genuine smile curved up on his face, happy and content to finally be able to have her within his reach.

"F-Fuusuke?" Kira gasped, his face was of confusion and curiosity.

The patriarch of the clan stepped forward. His eyes twinkled mysteriously. "We need to talk, Kira Seijirou."

~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~

It was hard for Kira Seijirou and Kira Hitomiko to believe it, even when they're seeing the evidence with their own pair of eyes.

They had all moved from the formal dining room to the tatami room connected to the function room. On one side of the tatami room, Kira sat in seiza between Suzuno who's on his right and Hitomiko, who's on his left, although the two females sat a bit further back from him. On the other side of the room was the Goenji's grandfather who's in seiza at the middle. On his right is Goenji's grandmother. On her right is Goenji's father, Katsuya. Goenji Shuuya sat on his grandfather's left. The other members of the family sat behind the four.

It was hard for anyone not to notice the meaningful glances and gestures exchanged by the two teenagers.

Goenji's grandfather cleared his throat loudly to attract the attention of everyone in the tatami room. He turned his head to his grandson beside him. "I think it's best for all of us to introduce ourselves first." He suggested the first move and received a firm nod of agreement from Goenji. "As I'm the patriarch of the clan, I will begin the introduction part. I'm Goenji Kuzuryuu, aged 62, the Head of Goenji Clan and the current CEO of our business empire. Nice to meet you."

Then, his wife resumed the turn. "My name is Goenji Akiko, Kuzuryuu's wife. I'm currently running an ikebana school. It's a pleasure to finally meet you and your family, my dear." She directed her last sentence to Suzuno, giving her a warm smile. The girl replied her with a bow, red face once again reddened.

"I'm Goenji Katsuya, Shuuya's father." The doctor wearing dark red yukata stared right at Kira. "I work as the Head Surgeon of Inazuma General Hospital. I have met Fuusuke before since she always drops by to pick Yuuka up for and after school. She also joined us for dinner a few times." He explained a bit of Suzuno's secret daily routine, and the said girl looked away shyly when Hitomiko and Kira turned to her in surprise.

"Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed off, young miss. If I may say so, you seem to be a proper lady for my nephew." A man in dark blue yukata, who seemed to be older than Katsuya spoke as he went to the front to introduce himself. "I am Goenji Kuroki, the first son of Kuzuryuu and Akiko. Although I work with my father, I also have my own construction and financial companies. It's good to meet you."

A woman about his age came beside him and bowed lightly. "My name is Keiko. I'm Kuroki's wife and Shuuya and Yuuka-chan's first aunt. I run tea ceremony schools all over Japan. Feel free to ask my guidance and advice." Like her husband, she too wears a dark blue yukata.

The young man with a baby they saw earlier came forward from the rows behind. He has short and spiky brown hair with golden eyes. His oval glasses slid off its place when the baby tugged on the glasses with a coo. "Hello. I'm Yuuri, the oldest grandchild in the family and the son of Kuroki and Keiko. I'm now working with my father. This playful little one," He shifted the babbling baby in his arms, "is my one-year old son, Kaoru. Nice to meet all of you."

A twenty-year-old girl with long and wavy brown hair with pink and purple streaks stepped forward. "You have seen me all over the news, but I'll introduce myself, so be grateful." She flipped her hair with a haughty smile. "I'm Mika, a fresh rising pop idol and model. I cancelled a photo shoot for an exclusive bridal magazine today, which supposed to be another highlight of my career, to be here, so don't annoy me or waste my time any more than you're doing right now." She whined as she rolled her eyes at everyone.

"Mika! How could you act so insolent like that?!" Akiko scolded her with a stern glare. "And what's with that odd hair colour and your clothes?! You should be wearing something appropriate for this meeting!" She scrutinizes the girl's appearance from top to bottom with disapproval.

Kuzuryuu sighed before turning to Kira with an embarrassed expression. "Please forgive my granddaughter, Kira-san. I assure you that she will be punished accordingly and that this will not happen again, especially in front of your daughter." Kira blinked, not knowing how to respond. "A-aah."

"You want to _punish _me, grandpa?!" The girl shrieked with an incredulous face. "You can't do that! I may be your granddaughter, but you can't do anything that I don't like to me! I wouldn't let you! If you think I will sit still and accept everything you throw at my face, you're wrong because I-" The girl ranted on angrily until an angry voice thundered the tatami room. "Mika!"

Everyone froze and slowly turned to Shuuya, who's glaring at the girl venomously. "You're dismissed." He said in a loud and clear voice, making some of their family members gasped at the decision.

"B-But-"

"I said you're _dismissed_. Bodyguards, you are to escort Young Mistress Mika back to Master Kuroki's house. Make sure stays there until my grandfather comes to see her." His voice left no room for tolerance and the bodyguards turned to Kuzuryuu for approval before dragging Mika out of the function room. The sight was dreadful as the girl thrashes and spits insults and curse out of her mouth.

A long and tense silence hung in the air until Keiko clasped her hands with a forced smile. "S-Saa, we apologize to Fuusuke-chan's family for my Mika's behaviour. We'll see to it that she'll be on a better attitude soon. So, I believe it's the second uncle's family's turn."

A forty-year-old man and his family came forward. "I'll make my family's introduction short. I'm the second son of Kuzuryuu and Akiko, the second older brother of Katsuya. I'm a World History lecturer at Tokyo University. This is my wife, Mira. She runs orphanages, old people's homes and pet centres. We have three children, eighteen-years-old triplets named Shana, Takeru and Hikari."

A blond girl with short hair beamed with enthusiasm. "Hello Fuusuke-chan!" She waved enthusiastically at Suzuno." I'm Shana, the oldest of the triplets. I will be a medical student at Harvard University starting next month! Yoroshiku!"

"Hey there!" A short red-haired boy grinned with excitement. "I'm Takeru, the middle of the triplets. I'll be studying at Harvard at the same time as my older sis, except that I'm in architecture major. Nice to meet ya!"

"Kon'nichiwa." A girl with blond hair tied into a plait bowed politely. "My name is Hikari and I'm the youngest of the triplets. I'll also study in Harvard like my older brother and sister, but I'll be taking law. Nice to meet all of you." She ended her turn with another bow.

"Right, now it's our turn!" A middle-aged man said in a happy tone while pushing away the triplets gently. Ignoring the triplets' playful protests, he signalled for his family to come forward. A woman of his age and four children followed him. "Yosh! And now it's my family's turn!" He slapped on his chest with a proud smile. "I'm the youngest son of Kuzuryuu and Akiko, Kanto's Head of Criminal Investigation Bureau First Division, Goenji Katsuragi. The division's in charge of homicide and unregistered weapons. Good to see you."

The light brown-haired woman beside him smiled gently. "And I'm his wife, Kanna. I'm the captain of the frontier Imperial Guard team in change of protecting the Crown Prince and his family. And these are our children. The twin boys are Bunta and Ryu, aged ten and the twin girls are Beatrice and Rania, aged five. Pleased to meet you." The children saw their mother bowed to their guests and followed her example.

"What a big and happy family the clan is!" Kira praised with a smile, nodding his head in approval while Hitomiko smiled politely at the large family.

Kuzuryuu nodded with the same enthusiasm. "Yes, we are! And hopefully next year, your daughter will be joining our family as the twenty-second member of the clan! Ohohohoho!"

Kira froze and paled when he heard Kuzuryuu's insinuation while Hitomiko chuckled nervously as she patted her father on the back.

~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~

"Well, that went well." Goenji paused for a while. "I guess." He added with uncertainty, shrugging his shoulders with a sheepish smile, earning an amused laugh from Suzuno who's walking beside him. Goenji brought her closer to him by the hold of his hand on her waist. The girl responded with a raised eyebrow at their close proximity and Goenji merely laughed, understanding what she tried to tell him. She was afraid that one of Goenji's family members will follow them up here and spy on them.

After the meeting ended successfully with the decision reached is that Goenji Shuuya and Suzuno Fuusuke will be engaged in a few months and married sometime after their high school graduation, the two decided to take a walk on the rooftop garden of the hotel to spend quality time together. The two had received teasing and wolf-whistles from Goenji's cousins, Yuuka, Uncle Katsuragi and even Kuzuryuu himself, and they left the function room in a hurry, face ablaze with embarrassment.

"You're blessed with such a wonderful family, Shuuya." Suzuno whispered and sighed in melancholic as her thought flashed to the one point in the meeting where she told Goenji's family that she's actually an orphan and have no blood relation to Kira at all. That she was just a girl that Kira had graciously taken in as his ward, along with the other orphan children in Sun Garden.

She sat frozen on the zabuton, staring down on her lap with held tears when Shuuya had moved from his seat and embraced her tightly, her face on his left chest as he shielded her away from everyone's sight. She was confident that they would reject her immediately until Katsuya broke the silence. _"I know about your situation from the very beginning. We all do. Shuuya already told us. Orphan or not, you're still a human, are you not? And we judge you by your true self, not by what kind of family you came from or your family's status."_

Sensing what exactly was on her mind; Shuuya lifted her right hand and planted a kiss on the knuckles. "What are you talking about? You're no stranger. You're also part of the family." He said as he stared into her widened teal eyes. A chuckle escaped her lips and Goenji was content watching her before she circled her arms around Goenji's neck with a raised eyebrow. She grinned when Goenji got her message.

He leaned down and their lips were caught in a heated kiss.

**And the next day...**

"Alright, class! Settle down! Everyone, go back to your seat!" The homeroom teacher of class 3-A clasped her hands loudly to get her students' attention and with a chorus of "Haiii!", every student went to their seat and waited for the class to start. The middle-aged female teacher scanned the students in front her and smiled in satisfaction as they had listened to her instruction. Good behaviour, as expected of the first class.

"Okay, so, before we continue on to the next chapter, I would like for all of us to welcome the new transfer student!" Most of the girls squealed excitedly at the prospect of a new male student while most of the boys were crossing their finger that the new student will be a girl. In her seat near the window, Suzuno sighed at her classmates' antics and turned her attention to the clear blue sky outside of the window. A small, endearing smile accentuated her beauty as she reminded the events occurred last night.

To think that a famous soccer player named-

"Goenji Shuuya!"

-would fall in love with her enough to take her hand in marriage...huh?

Slowly, she turned to the front of the class and her teal eyes widened uncharacteristically at the new student standing beside the giddy female teacher, who also earns loud squeals from the female students in the class. While Endou Mamoru, upon seeing the new transfer student turns out to be his best friend, had jumped up from his seat and pounced on the ace striker like a cat would to a newly fried fish.

It took only a few seconds for their teammates and friends to join in the group hug. Although Fudou and Tobitaka are both looking quite awkward, thus they only settled to patting Goenji's shoulder before going away from the noisy group of friends. When their eyes met, Goenji smirked with an amused face while Suzuno huffed and turned away from him.

~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~

Yahoo! Third chapter is here? Happy? I am! Read with a smile and review with a smile, kay'? ;)


	4. Just Another Day?

**My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé**

___Sequel to Heat of the Moment. Unwilling to be cheated on and wanted to move on, Goenji and Suzuno decides to marry right after graduation. Lucky for them they're in love with each other! Watch as they go through U-20, nosy friends, fanatic fans, and jealous exes as they ponder on what their and their friends' future would be like! GoenjixFem!Suzuno!_

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

Chapter 4: Just Another Day?

**Monday, April 7 2014  
12.15 p.m.  
Large Sakura Tree, Raimon High School Grounds, Inazuma Town, Tokyo, Japan**

She had no idea that hearing other girls gushing and squealing over your boyfriend and soon-to-be fiancé will hurt this much. Suzuno Fuusuke grimaced, her eyes rolled at the girls nearby and her arms crossed in silent protest. But she couldn't ignore the familiar pain in her stomach, so she let out a small sigh before picking up her bento and chopsticks. She picked up the egg roll and nibbled at it grudgingly. With a small frown forming on her face, she sneaked a glance at Goenji, who alternated between eating his bento and chatting with his friends, Endou and Kidou mostly.

The news of the rising soccer star of Inazuma Imperial Japan and Barcelona B, Goenji Shuuya enrolled into Raimon High School spreads like wildfire. By recess time, the whole school have heard the news and the fan girls had immediately started hunting him down. But lucky for them, Japan Football Association (JFA) had issued a few exceptions and special rules to protect the national players. Thus making them unable to be approached and harassed by fans and giving them more privacy.

But the students gathering here, mostly girls, couldn't help but to come to the large Sakura tree at the school compounds where the male national players, their managers and a few of the female national players always have their lunch during recess. Some of them even dared to take out their cell phones and snap a few pictures of the national players. But their main focus of the day is Goenji, who had just recently join his teammates attending Raimon High School.

Goenji Shuuya has attracted the attention and captured the hearts of a large population of the female students of the school. When he's in the field, he'd have his hair spiked up like he always did but out of the fields, he'll let his hair toned down into a sexy mess style while for formal occasion, he'd comb them neatly and tied them into a low ponytail with black band with two bangs at either side of his face. During school session, he chose to tie his hair into low ponytail, in line of the appearance code of the private school. His appearance is not the only factor that the fan girls find attractive.

Aside from that, he's now acknowledged as pro-league-class player by Liga BBVA, Liga Adelante and other top pro-leagues around the world. At a very young age, he's now the captain of the reserve team of FC Barcelona and had been making a few appearances in the Liga BBVA, fighting equally against the senior players. He has the attention of many giant teams from the European leagues who have relentlessly making offers for him to join their club and even go as far as to offer him a regular seat in the top team of the club. But Goenji had released a short explanation to the world soccer press, stating that he will not take any offer into consideration and is focusing on his current club.

Not to mention that he comes from an old, traditional and wealthy family. The Goenji family runs many businesses in a variety of fields such as construction, finance, fashion, private schools and universities, show business, private hospitals, martial arts schools and traditional arts schools. Goenji Shuuya is rumoured to receive a large amount of money, properties and shares in the family businesses, although he never admits it whenever people ask him. But Suzuno knew that since Goenji moved to Spain and entering Liga Adelante, he'd been using his monthly payment and bonuses from the club and stopped using money from his father and grandfather. Instead, he kept them in the bank account for emergency uses.

He's got striking looks, fame and a large amount of fortune. What kind of girl in her right mind to _not _fall head over heels with him?

Despite the growing uneasiness he felt because of the large crowd of fans gathering around them to see them eating their lunch, Goenji forced a smile on his face as he eat and talk with his friends. But Kidou, being the genius playmaker and a best friend of the ace striker, noticed his internal struggle and sighed. "Goenji, you don't feel comfortable sitting here, don't you?"

Everyone's attention, even the female national players and managers, turned on them.

Toramaru looked around and saw their fans gushing over them, taking pictures of them and calling out to them for attention. He jerked inwardly. "Ah! The crowd had gotten bigger than before!" He groaned in exasperation, earning immediate attention from his teammates, who also started scanning the ground surrounding them.

"Kyaa! Goenji-sama, over here!"

Goenji's face remained indifferent.

"Look, look! Toramaru-kun's looking at us!"

"I'm not!" Toramaru denied in embarrassment while some of his sempai chuckled.

"Fubuki-kun, you're so cute and I love you!"

The ice striker winced and moved behind Goenji. "I don't like this." He murmured with a frown.

"Endou-sama, we will support you forever!"

With a smile on his face, Endou waved at the girls good-naturedly and the fan girls squealed loudly at the response. "Don't wave at them, Mamoru-kun! You're only encouraging them!" Natsumi scolded her boyfriend with her arms akimbo. Endou jumped a bit in his seat and sweat dropped at his girlfriend's outburst.

"Please date me, Kidou-sama!"

The genius playmaker shrunk under the heavy glare of a jealous Zaizen Touko.

"Fudou, please sign on my arm!"

The second playmaker of the team sprayed out the water he drank, drenching Kogure who's sitting in front of him. Haruna raised a shaky fist.

"They're getting noisy, de yansu!" Kurimatsu whined as he clammed his ears with his hands.

Goenji sighed heavily. "Is it always like this every day?" He asked Endou and Kidou.

The captain and playmaker looked at each other before giving him a small smile. "Aah. The first day of school is the worst. All of us were chased by fans whenever they saw us but after the principal held a special assembly and explained to everyone about the special rules and exceptions implied on us, they reluctantly leave us to ourselves. They usually only sneaking glances at us during recess, but today, they're more aggressive." Kidou replied.

"Maybe it's because Goenji's here today, so they finally can't contain themselves and finally becoming more bold. Like now." Endou added, laughing awkwardly as the background noise coming from the fans are becoming louder and louder.

"Let's get out of here." Fudou suggested, handing a handkerchief a drench Kogure. The younger member has the similar look to a poor kitten who fell into the river and whining over its wet fur. Kogure grumbled as he took the handkerchief with a mutter of thanks and wiped his face and front of his shirt. "It's not a good idea to wait here and stand their cheering since they might think we're okay with them being bold and attack us." Fudou said, eyeing the irrating crowd of fans.

The others flinched at Fudou's suggestion and imagined themselves being attacked by their fans. Kabeyama, Kurimatsu and Midorikawa paled at the thought and in a second, moved from their seat to Endou's side. The three gripped on Endou's shirt and with tearful eyes, they cried in unison, "Captain! Let's eat our bento somewhere else!"

Endou sweat dropped. "H-hai, hai. We'll find someplace else." He made the decision as the captain of the team. He turned to Yagami Reina, the captain of the female national team. "Reina-san, we'll be looking for other place to continue our lunch. Are you and your friends coming with us?"

Reina glanced to Suzuno, Touko, Rika, Reika, Maki, Fuuko and Clara, who nodded in agreement to Endou's suggestion. "Alright, we're coming with you guys."

"Yosh!" Endou exclaimed, standing up from the picnic mat brought by Haruna. "Let's pack and find someplace else, minna!"

"Hai, captain!" His teammates cried out in reply and everyone started packing up their lunch.

In the end, they chose the rooftop of a building and locked the door with an large metal rod to avoid any unwanted disturbance. On the rooftop, they sat on two rows and mixed between genders. Goenji managed to get the spot on the opposite of his girlfriend and he send a knowing smirk at her. Suzuno rolled her eyes at him, as a warning to control himself in the presence of their friends and the two strike conversation with their friends.

"But Kidou went into the female changing room instead and the girls screamed and attack him with practically everything inside the room!" Endou recall the incident happily for Goenji despite Kidou's embarrassed protests.

"I've always known that Kidou-kun has a bit of pervert side in him." Fudou smirked and sent a look at Kogure. "Ushishishi!"

Kidou shook with pent up embarrassment and irritation. "Fudou! Kogure!"

Reina sighed dramatically. "Hahhh, despite being friends since we're in kindergarten, I still can't understand Hiroto. I mean, why wouldn't he change his Facebook status? We've been dating for awhile!"

All the girls nodded their heads in understanding. "I feel for you, captain." Reika let out a sniff, giving the blue-haired girl a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"R-Reina..." Hiroto sweat dropped.

Kazemaru sighed. "Reika..." He murmured helplessly.

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

**Thursday, April 10 2014  
5,40 p.m.  
Soccer Field, Tokyo/Ajinomoto Stadium, Chōfu, Tokyo,** **Japan**

"Goenji, Toramaru!" Endou yelled to the two forwards outside of the penalty box from his usual space in front of the goalpost in his goalkeeper stance. "Use Tiger Storm one more time!" He threw the ball low on the ground using his right hand to his teammates. The ball rolled to Toramaru and the first year stepped on it with his right foot. Looking up from the ball on the grass field, Toramaru sent his trademark cheeky smirk at the goalkeeper. "Are you sure, captain? You don't mind our Tiger Storm blast through your God Catch again?" He asked cheekily.

Not taking the bait from Toramaru, Endou opted to smile widely and yelled back, "This time, I'll stop Tiger Storm for sure!"

"Don't be so confident, Endou. You might eat your words later." Goenji advised nonchalantly and the two set in the formation of the hissatsu shoot.

"Tiger..." Toramaru kicked the ball upwards, full of energy.

At the same time, Goenji jumped high in the air. "Storm...V3!" He kicked the ball using his famous left leg and the hissatsu shoot dived to the goal with intense power. The tiger from Tiger Storm ran as it follows the shoot while spirals of flame circling around the ball.

A giant golden Majin wearing a red cape appeared behind Endou, looking majestically and intimidating. "God Catch G5!"

The hands of the golden Majin and Tiger Storm met and the two powerful hissatsu clashed, creating red and golden sparks surrounding them. Endou was pushed back, but the goalkeeper gritted his teeth and putting in more force in his catch hissatsu with more determination. Their other teammates hold their breath as they watch the battle of the team's legendary hissatsus. But the ball glowed brighter, as if Tiger Storm has been powered up and the ball went straight into the goal, passing by Endou's shoulder.

Everyone gasped and stared at the shoot going into the goal with awe.

"Goenji-san!" Toramaru started, turning to the ace striker beside him with an excited look.

Goenji nodded. "Aah. We did it!" He said and the two high-fived.

"Just as I said, it's a shoot that is always 100%!" Toramaru exclaimed in a happy high-pitched voice, rubbing his nose with his index finger with a cheeky smirk.

The others came and surrounded them, congratulating and complimenting on the still unbeatable shoot. But they made way for Endou, who stepped in Goenji and Toramaru's direction with his usual happy grin and the ball in his hold. "Yosh! Let's keep up with this momentum until U-20 and we'll win for sure!"

"Hai!" The others replied with a loud cheer in unison with as spirited as Endou's.

From the bench, Kudou glanced at his watch and noticed that it's already 5.45 p.m. "Right, that will be all for today! Make sure to do a light warm up before you leave the field!" He yelled in authoritative tone at the players under his charge and left with his daughter, Fuyuka after dismissing them.

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

**Thursday, April 10 2014  
6.00 p.m.  
Men Changing Room, Tokyo/Ajinomoto Stadium, Chōfu, Tokyo,** **Japan**

"Eh? You're leaving already, de yansu?" Kurimatsu asked when he saw Toramaru closing his locker door, his changing bag hung on his right shoulder.

The first year of high school nodded his head. "Yup. Today's gonna be another busy day at the restaurant since Kaa-san's giving discount for loyal customers today."

"Woah, discounts on food and drinks?!" Tsunami stormed through the crowd of teammates to the tiger striker. His face had a huge grin and his eyes sparkled imploringly. "Why didn't you say earlier?! Let's go!" He said in excitement, grabbing Toramaru's arm in a tight grip.

"A-ano, T-Tsunami-san-!"

"Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Tachimukai, Fudou, wanna come with us to Toranoya?" Tsunami asked them since they're also frequent customers of Toranoya.

All of them exchanged looks before Kazemaru spoke on behalf of him and his friends. "Sure, why not? Let's go!"

"What a nice coincidence! I'm already starving, de yansu!" Kurimatsu announced, his stomach churning in agreement.

Kabeyama looked up at the ceiling, already drooling at the mention of food. "Special Deluxe Bento! Or should I get the Premium Version?"

"Whatever." Fudou said nonchalantly, although they knew him enough to translate his 'whatever' to 'sure, I'll tag along'.

"Well," Midorikawa stood up from the long bench, "as Virginia Woolf mentioned in her A Room of One's Own book, "One cannot think well, love well, sleep well, if one has not dined well"."

"Which means...?" Kazemaru trailed off.

Midorikawa grinned. "Without a decent meal regularly, how are we going to power up and win U-20?"

"Sounds about right." Tachimukai agreed to Midorikawa's explanation.

"Demo, I won't be going with you guys today. Sorry, minna." Midorikawa apologized, rubbing the back of his head. But he still plans to come along to say hi to Toramaru's mother and paying for the meal she treated him two days ago. Although she insisted that it's a treat for taking care of Toramaru, he didn't feel good about it.

The group of friends left the changing room with much noise, all heading to Toranoya restaurant.

Endou, Goenji and Kidou watched them leave the changing room.

"Midorikawa-san's using another famous saying, de yansu!" They all heard Kurimatsu's voice from the inside of the changing room although the door had been closed.

"So, where are you guys going after practice?" Endou asked in general, slipping into his casual orange T-shirt.

"Sakuma and I are going to the bookstore before heading home. We need to buy new exercise books and some stationeries." Kidou replied, earning a nod from Sakuma.

"I'm going straight to the apartment! I'm all beaten up!" Kogure whined tiredly, changing his position from sitting on the bench to lying on it.

"I'm going home too. Today's practice and the school has taken its toll on me." Fubuki said with a tired smile. The ice striker had just came out of the shower stall and he's wearing his white towel only.

Since Kogure, Tsunami, Tachimukai, and Fubuki lived far away from Tokyo, they decided to move to Inazuma Town and rent an apartment together. This arrangement is much more convenient since they're the national players, need regular training and spend time with their teammates. Hijikata lived next door, along with his younger siblings. His siblings were at the kindergarten when he's at school and they were taken care off by the nursery until he comes to pick them up. The Inazuma Imperial Japan members don't have to pay for the apartment's rent, living expenses and school tuition since the Japan Football Association (JFA) takes care of all of that.

"I promised my siblings that I'll prepare a special dinner tonight, so I'll head to the supermarket first to buy dinner ingredients." Hijikata replied, adding a "See you guys tomorrow!" before he too, left the changing room.

Coming out of the shower stall after Fubuki is Hiroto. "Saginuma, Nagumo and I going straight home. Otou-san said he has an importance person he wants to introduce to us." The redhead said with a small frown as he dried off his hair with a small towel. Saginuma nodded curtly while Nagumo groaned at being reminded of that.

A small smile came on Tobitaka's lips. "I have a plan with Suzume and the others tonight." The defender explained, and continued tying his shoelaces.

"What about you, Goenji?" Endou asked, turning to his best friend.

Goenji smirked at the goalkeeper. "I have an important dinner date. See you all tomorrow." Goenji bid his friends goodbye and left the changing room.

"Ehh, important dinner date?" Endou sighed at his best friend's plan.

"Endou." The captain's shoulder was patted from behind and he turned around to see Kidou smirking in Goenji's direction.

After a while, the same understanding dawned into him. His face is now flushed with faint pink as he laughed nervously. "Oh, that. Ahahaha."

"I wonder who he's having a dinner date with." Sakuma spoke aloud. "I thought he's not going out with anyone after Natsumi?"

Clearing his throat, Kidou shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be not know anything. "I have no idea, Sakuma."

Hiroto blinked, his mind wondering the same thing. "Could it be...?" He whispered as if thinking of something, but then lightly shook his head with a forced chuckle. "It's probably just a coincidence!"

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

******Thursday, April 10 2014  
6.30 p.m.  
Kitchen then Guest Bedroom, Kira Mansion, Inazuma Town,** **Japan**

"Finish!" Suzuno and Reina cried out with happy faces as they stared down at the dishes they had prepared with Hitomiko for dinner. The appetizer they chose to make for the special dinner tonight is Phyllo Cups with Ricotta Chèvre and Thyme, a recipe they both learnt only recently. The main course is Japanese pasta and the dessert is a sweet mango pudding. They were told to keep the dinner simple, so the three course will do. Suzuno and Reina exchanged a satisfied look and Hitomiko appeared behind them, patting them both on the shoulder.

"Good job, both of you. Now, go upstairs and get ready. I'll do the rest of them." She suggested and pushed them out of the kitchen gently.

With that, the two girls looked at the time and rushed upstairs to the room they shared. They did not live in Kira Mansion like Hiroto did, but they are always welcomed to sleep over by Seijirou and Hitomiko. So they borrowed one of the guests' room for tonight's special dinner. Reina was about to enter the bathroom for a quick shower when Suzuno suddenly grabbed her from behind.

The blue-haired girl let out a small yelp and glared lightly at her best friend. "Why did you pull me like that?" She questioned the ace striker of Inazuma Nadeshiko Japan. But the response she received taken her a bit. Instead of retorting at her like she expected Suzuno to, the white-grey-haired girl had a faint blush across her face, showing her embarrassment. And when Suzuno fidgeted a bit and started stuttering, a wide smile crept up on her face.

"Aha! You're nervous, aren't you?!" Her guess hit the spot when Suzuno's blush deepened.

"O-of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?! He's coming over for dinner with his family!" Suzuno said in a loud voice as she tried to fight down the uprising embarrassment she felt inside of her.

Reina giggled a bit at her friend's somewhat panic state. It's rare to see the usually cool-headed and calm Suzuno Fuusuke to act like this. "So, have you thought of what you want to wear for tonight's dinner meeting?"

Suzuno shook her head and sighed. "I don't know what to wear. I mean," She paused for a bit and rummaged through the clothes she brought with her from the orphanage and the clothes that Seijirou had bought for her in the closet. "there's so many clothes to choose from and yet I can't figure out which one is the 'dress'. You get what I mean?"

"I get what you mean, Fuusuke. I've experienced this sort of trouble before." She gave a reply with a cheeky grin before she stepped forward and scanned through the clothes in the closet. Suddenly feeling the stress and fatigue getting to her, Suzuno stepped to the bed and lied herself on the bed, her fair-skinned hands spread on the sheets. She looked up to the ceiling, pathetically amusing herself with the beautiful floral-motive carvings above.

"No, you're wrong." Suzuno said after a few moments of silence. "Although I'm quite familiar with his family and gets along with them, this is the first step to build a good relationship between us and his family. And I want to look most appropriate for tonight. Haa! This is so out of my character! I've never had this kind of trouble before!" She let out a troubled whine and Reina chuckled.

"Calm yourself down, Fuusuke. I'm sure that his family will absolutely adore you just the way you are." She said in assurance and pulled out a white A-line dress with lace. "I think this one will look nice on you."

One glance at the beautiful dress and Suzuno shook her head 'no.' "It has a bareback."

Reina blinked. "Yeah, so? Is it no good?" She turned the dress to her and frowned at the piece of clothing. Hanging it back in the closet, she shifted through the clothes again. "How about this one then?" She took out a red cocktail dress with a cream ribbon at the side of the waist.

"Nope. It reveals half of my thigh and that wouldn't give a good impression to them."

Her reply caused Reina to sigh in mild disappointment. The blue-haired girl continued looking for another dress.

"Maybe this one?" She asked uncertainly and posed another dress at her best friend.

Suzuno stared at the dress in horror. "Absolutely no! The dress is too tight! It'll show my body figure!"

Reina slumped her shoulders and sent an irritated look at her best friend. "What's with your boyfriend's family? You can't wear a dress with bareback, short and a bit tight!" Then, something clicked in her head. "Don't tell me...they're the traditional type!" She deadpanned at her.

Her guess got Suzuno fidgeted a bit. The girl had pulled up to seat on the edge of the bed. "Hmm...yes? Maybe? Honestly, I'm not sure myself!"

"Not sure?"

"Well, they're traditional...in a way. But they're also open-minded, if not then his cousin wouldn't be allowed to be a singer. But-"

"His cousin is a singer?!"

"-then, remember when I told you that otou-san, Hitomiko-neechan and I went to officially meet him and his family five days ago? They attended the meeting wearing yukata! All of them, well except for his singer cousin. She wore a strapless bright red top and jeans shorts!"

The two fell into silence as Reina thought through of everything she heard from her best friend while Suzuno resisted herself from sighing again.

"Then," Reina started, "you'll need to wear something casual, modest and yet attractive." She tapped her chin and went through the closet once again. When her eyes caught the dress, she smiled and pulled it out.

"This will do the trick, don't you think so?"

"Reina...you're a fashion genius!" Suzuno praised her best friend as she stared at the dress Reina picked out for her with a big smile.

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

******Thursday, April 10 2014  
7.00 p.m.  
Sitting Room, Kira Mansion, Inazuma Town,** **Japan**

"It's not a coincidence." Saginuma whispered to Hiroto as they watched Kira Seijirou and Goenji Katsuya shaking hands and laughing merrily as they greeted each other. They were all in the sitting room for a brief introduction before heading to the dining room to have dinner. Seijirou and Katsuya both took the single sofa placed next to each other. Hiroto, Saginuma, Midorikawa and Nagumo are seating on the long couch on Seijirou's side while Goenji and his little sister, Yuuka are seating on the long couch in front of them, that is on Katsuya's side.

It's not a rare occurrence for his father to arrange a dinner meeting at their house with his business partners and friends. Hiroto and Hitomiko had attended most of them since Seijirou thought it is important for them to meet his business partners and friends. Seijirou always said that it wouldn't hurt to make many connections. But he certainly did not see this coming. Sneaking a glance at Katsuya, he noticed how Goenji didn't inherited his father's looks, save for the eyes. They both shared the same stern look.

He'd heard from Endou that Goenji's father is a doctor at Inazuma General Hospital and the story of Endou went to see him to plead him into letting Goenji stay in the team. Katsuya completely ignored Endou's plea and had forced Goenji to quit soccer and take pre-medical studies at Germany. Honestly, Hiroto could never imagine the ace striker as a doctor. His glare alone is more than enough to kill the patient!

"It's good that you and your family came today." Seijirou said. The older man is wearing his usual yukata. "No offense, Katsuya-san, it's great to meet your whole family last week, but we're the parents. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

_"Katsuya-san?" _Hiroto blinked.

Katsuya laughed and a small smile betrayed his usual stern appearance. "I completely understand. If possible, I wanted the meeting to be attended only by my family and yours, but since we're from a traditional clan and a very tightknit at that..."

A small sigh escaped from Seijirou's lips. "But tonight, we can talk freely and breath more easier."

"Yes, Seijirou-san. We'll take this matter one step at a time."

_"Seijirou...san?" _Midorikawa titled his head to a side, a small frown on his face.

When Seijirou's eyes met his adopted son's, only then he had remembered one of the reasons why he invited the Goenji family for dinner. "Oh, it almost slipped out of my mind! Katsuya-san," Turning to Goenji's father, he continued, "I'm sure you knew them, but it is only more proper for a formal introduction. These," He gestured to the four male teens, "are my sons. The one closest to me is Kiyama Hiroto, the tallest one is Saginuma Osamu, the one with green hair is Midorikawa Ryuuji and the other redhead is Nagumo Haruya."

"It's nice to meet you!" The four said in unison and bowed their heads lightly.

Katsuya nodded his head as he started recognizing the teens. "Yes, I remember. They're in the same team as my son." Clearing his throat, the doctor continued, "I'm Goenji Katsuya, Shuuya's father. Feel free to call me oji-san from now on. You've already known my son, Shuuya. The young girl is my daughter, Yuuka. She's now in middle school."

Goenji merely nodded curtly in response while Yuuka flashed a bright smile and greeted them. "Nice to meet you all."

The soft knock on the door halted the conversation. After receiving a "Come in!" from Seijirou, a maid entered the sitting room and bowed respectfully. "Dinner is ready, Seijirou-sama." She announced.

"Ah, that's good! Why don't we all head to the dining room?" Seijirou suggested and received a nod from Katsuya.

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

**********Thursday, April 10 2014  
10.15 p.m.  
Goenji Shuuya's Bedroom Balcony, Goenji Apartment, Inazuma Town,** **Japan**

"So...how did they take it?" Endou asked slowly as he and Kidou glanced at their best friend who's leaning forward on the rail of the balcony with two hands gripping on the rail.

The three leaders of Inazuma Imperial Japan are now at the balcony of Goenji's bedroom after finishing their homework and reviewing for tomorrow's lessons together. The books and stationeries had been packed in the bags and before Endou and Kidou leave, the three went out to the balcony for a short talk before the captain and game strategist had to leave.

One glance at Endou, who's looking at him with his usual silly grin and one glance at Kidou, who's smirking at him with mysterious glint in his eyes behind his goggles, Goenji groaned tiredly and his shoulders slumped. An amused laugh broke from Endou and the goalkeeper patted his best friend's right shoulder in mock sympathy while Kidou shook his head lightly, holding back the building laughter inside of him.

"Maa, maa, I'm sure it'll all work out in the end." Endou said in an attempt to make Goenji feel better.

"That is, if we're not taking their overprotectiveness and Nagumo's temper in consideration." Kidou pointed out the flaws in Endou's assurance.

Endou and Goenji sweat dropped as they stared at their other best friend, gaping in surprise.

"You really like teasing me like this, huh Kidou?" Goenji frowned, his eyes closed as he let out another deep sigh.

Humming in agreement, Kidou leaned down on the rail, his left hand supporting his chin. "Well, not really, but it's rare to find anything that we can use against you."

"Kidou's right!" Endou laughed lightly. "You're always the cool and dependable one, so it's great to see the more 'human' side of you."

"Stop avoiding the subject, Goenji. Tell us what happened." Kidou inquired.

Endou nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, tell us!"

"You two sounded too eager!" Goenji shot a glare at the two, from Endou to Kidou.

"Well," Endou scratched his right cheek, "it's not everyday you get to hear the story of your seventeen-year-old best friend meeting future in-laws!"

On the night of his first day at Raimon High School, Goenji invited the two over to his house for a sleep over to catch up with things. And he had also told his best friends of his engagement to Suzuno. They were extremely shocked at first, since he and Suzuno barely knew each other from what they remember, but had taken the news well, to Goenji's relieve. His decision of informing his best friends earlier than the rest of their friends received the green light from Suzuno. In return, Suzuno had also told him that she wanted to do the same and tell Reina and Clara first.

Taking a deep breath as he stared up at the dark sky with a few stars seemingly scattered around, he recalled the memories of the recent hours and summarizing them. "After dinner, we went back to the sitting room to talk further about my and Fuusuke's engagement. Seijirou-san slowly broke the news of the engagement to Hiroto, Saginuma, Midorikawa and Nagumo." He let out a dry chuckle. "Hiroto and Midorikawa was too speechless to give any indication but Saginuma and Nagumo, on the other hand, has a lot to say. If glares could kill someone, Saginuma would have killed me that time. And Nagumo..." Another sigh, this time a tired and somewhat infuriating one. "...he was extremely livid. Started spouting a whole bunch of nonsense and saying that he haven't given up on Fuusuke and now I've come back to Japan and ruin everything he planned."

"Oh, God." Kidou whispered. "That sucks. School and practice tomorrow will be very awkward."

"And his anger expression didn't stop there. He almost pulled me into a fight. He threw a few punches at me but I managed to avoid all of them."

"That's a relieve." Endou grimaced, not liking the possibility of his best friend receiving any injuries. "If you or him sustains a serious injury, it'll affect practice and our performance. U-20 is just around the corner!"

"What I didn't like is that Fuusuke's now very upset with Nagumo for everything that he blurted out tonight. I know how she is and that she can take care of herself, but..." Goenji shook his head. "I don't know."

Then, the three fell into silence.

"Girls don't like to be restraint, Goenji." Kidou started. "Well, mostly. I know Touko is. She doesn't like it if I pry too much into her matters or worry about her too much. But to counter it, I set a limit. When it affects her so much, I will step in. Juts like the time when she was bullied by my fans till she sprained her ankle when one of them pushed her down the stairs. I reported the incident to the principal and he had them suspended and do community service. Maybe you should do the same."

"While I'm still new at this kind of thing myself," Endou offered awkwardly, "all I can say is that a relationship needs trust on both side. Although I'm not close to Suzuno, but I can tell that she's suitable for you. The two of you compliment each other perfectly. And I can see how much the two of you are in love, to the fact that you guys plan to get married right after graduation." Endou and Kidou snickered when Goenji blushed at Endou's statement. "So, do your best to work on your relationship." Endou ended his sagely advice with a proud nod.

Kidou and Goenji stared at Endou with squinted eyes and the two broke into a laugh.

Endou puffed his cheeks and started flailing his arms wildly, his face scarlet red. "Stop laughing at me, both of you!" But later he too, joined in the laugh.

When their laughter died down and the three stayed silent as they enjoyed the calm and peaceful night, Goenji suddenly remembered an important thing. "Oh, I forgot to tell you two."

"What is it, Goenji?" Kidou asked.

"I won't be attending school tomorrow. I have a photo shoot tomorrow around Tokyo." Goenji said nonchalantly.

When realization dawned into them, Endou and Kidou turned swiftly at their friend in the middle. "EHH?!"

"It's for an Asian tourism magazine. Apparently they caught wind of me being here in Japan and decides to use me as a model to attract European tourists to Japan."

Endou blinked. "It had never cross my mind that you'd be willing to be a model."

"A-ahh." Kidou nodded his head, unsure between laughing at the image of Goenji in fancy outfits and posing in front of the camera or remain with the cool façade he had always put on.

"It's not a first time for me though." Goenji sighed. "But I bet it'll be interesting." He added dryly.

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

_Up next, Goenji in front of the camera and engagement presents! Stay tune!_


	5. Insubordination

**My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé**

___Sequel to Heat of the Moment. Unwilling to be cheated on and wanted to move on, Goenji and Suzuno decides to marry right after graduation. Lucky for them they're in love with each other! Watch as they go through U-20, nosy friends, fanatic fans, and jealous exes as they ponder on what their and their friends' future would be like! GoenjixFem!Suzuno!_

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

Chapter 5: Insubordination

**********Friday, April 11 2014  
9.15 a.m.  
Class 3-A, Raimon High School, Inazuma Town,** Tokyo, **Japan**

"So," Endou started, dragging his chair to Kidou's desk at the middle of the classroom. He positioned the chair sideways and slumped down, facing his best friend. "I know it's usually the three of us when we hold strategic meetings, but since Goenji's not around and we cannot delay this any longer..."

"Aah." Kidou said. "That's what I have in mind too. But we will reschedule this meeting after practice today, to ask for his opinion."

Reaching out his hand into his desk, Kidou grabbed his tablet and switched it on before setting it up on his desk for him and Endou to have full vision of the screen.

Since the start of U-20 World Cup is only two months away, the three has decided that they will held meetings to discuss about their opponents from time to time. Today, they should be using the self-study time to discuss about the qualifying teams from UEFA confederation. But since Goenji was unable to attend the meeting, they asked for his permission to start off without him and hold another meeting when he's available to attend. To save some time, however, they planned to go on ahead with the meeting without the presence of the ace striker. Sure, this kind of meeting would have be more beneficial if the whole team is involved, but it'd be a bit of a hassle to assemble everyone for it, taking their personal life and school-related stuff.

Thus, they decided to only hold the meeting between the top three of Inazuma Imperial Japan only, that is; Endou the first goalkeeper and captain, Kidou the game strategist, and Goenji the ace striker. The others know of the arrangement between the three but decides not to join them since there are things best left in the hand of the team's top three. They were promised by the three to share their findings when the attend the training camp before the U-20 begins.

Kidou's fingers expertly typed the letters on the screen keyboard and clicking on the screen buttons as he searched for the data he saved in his tablet. Endou blinked dumbly as he watched how fast Kidou works on his tablet and let out an internal sigh. He was glad to have a valuable strategist like Kidou as his best friend and teammate. Kidou is very reliable on these sort of things that seemed complex in Endou's mind.

On the screen was the result of the UEFA confederation U-19 championship. "As we are already aware of, there are 7 qualified teams, including the host nation. France, Germany, England, Italy, Portugal, Turkey the host nation and the champion team, Spain. In the final match, Spain took Italy down 4-1." Then, he pulled up the video of the match and skipped to the minutes where the goals were scored. "The first team to score is Italy at the 20th minute and it was the only goal scored in the first half. Throughout the first half, Spain showed no sign of having even the slightest advantage over Italy. Even the critics were positive that Spain would have a time to even the score in second half. But then Spain kept scoring goal after goal and received their fourth goal a few seconds before the final whistle is blown."

The screen of the tablet showed the Spanish players in red uniform cheering as they celebrated their victory, basking in the glory from the audience.

Unconsciously forming fists on his lap, a wide grin came across Endou's face. "That's awesome! Spain must have a lot of stamina to be able to attack relentlessly like that! I wonder what kind of training they underwent?"

Kidou sighed exasperatedly at his best friend's positive take on their opponent's strength but a light smile curved up on his face. "Endou, we should be doing an assessment of our opponent teams on their plays, not singing praises to them."

"I know that already!" Endou exclaimed, his flustered face saying otherwise.

Shaking his head at the response, the strategist continued. "What we need to watch out for is the teams' key players." Kidou frowned as he pulled up the seven teams' match result. "While the other teams are not as bright, France has a genius strategist midfielder who easily changes the flow of the match into their pace, Germany is admired for its strong defence, and Italy and Spain both have ace striker captain leading the offense. But what interests me the most is that the captain of Spain team happens to be the self-proclaimed rival of our best friend." His last statement ended with a smirk on his face.

The word 'rival' caught by Endou's ears. "Rival?" He repeated. "Who is he?"

A detailed profile appeared on the screen. Endou frowned as he took in the appearance of this footballer who claimed himself to be the rival of their best friend. He has short, messy blond hair with blue eyes. And his skin was so fair that he'd have mistaken to be a model instead of a footballer but his well-built body makes up for him. The typical look of a pretty boy, Endou thought in his mind.

"His name is Sandro Hernandez, aged twenty. The top goal scorer of UEFA with five goals. He's said to be one of the best young forwards in Europe. His element is also Fire, like Goenji."

Endou stared at the picture of their opposing team's captain. "Heh...a rival, huh? How did they became rivals, anyway?"

Kidou scrolled down Sandro Hernandez's profile. "Well, it says here that Hernandez's a member of Real Madrid Castilla. Probably an El Clásico thing."

"From the look of the matches and the results so far," Endou shifted his eyes to Kidou, his tone becoming more fitting of his position as captain. "Kidou, do you honestly think we have a chance to be the best in the world again? Because even I have to admit that although I'm excited to fight them, but I'm also beginning to worry about how our team will be facing them."

Leaning over his chair, Kidou crossed his arms as he stared at the tablet's screen, now showing the forecast ranking of FIFA U-20 World Cup. On the tenth place is Inazuma Imperial Japan. "Our chance is slim at 40%, but if we keeps up with our pace right now with diligence, we'll be able to increase our chance by 45.93%. Because no matter whether we are facing a strong or weak team, practice is essentially if we want to become the victor. And let's not forget that we also have the teams from other confederations too. Not one of them should be taken lightly."

"From AFC along with us are South Korea, Saudi Arabia and China. CAF sent Nigeria, Egypt, Ghana and Congo. From CONCACAF are Mexico, United States of America, Canada and El Salvador." Endou muttered with a frown.

"CONMEBOL has Brazil, Argentina, Uruguay and Columbia. And from OFC is Australia." Kidou added. He turned to Endou and the two shared a smile.

"You know," Kidou said, "it is reported by the world sports news that this year's U-20 teams are the most competitive and the matches are expected to be the matches that will be remembered and talk about years to come."

"All fresh, strong and talented young soccer players are gathering from all over the world." Endou added. "I get so excited just by thinking about it! I can't wait for the championship to begin!"

"Endou! Kidou!" A familiar voice called out to them.

The two best friend looked up from the tablet and saw Kazemaru, Fubuki and Hiroto coming in their way.

"Oh, hey guys!" Endou was the one to spoke first. "Is something wrong? You guys looked troubled."

"Not troubled." Fubuki muttered softly, a gentle smile sent to his friends.

Kazemaru nodded his head at Fubuki's words. "We're more of...concerned."

"Goenji didn't come to school today." Kazemaru stated. "Is he sick?" He questioned the captain and strategist.

Endou and Kidou shared an uncertain look. Endou laughed awkwardly while Kidou merely sighed. "Actually..." Kidou looked left and right before beckoning for the three to come closer.

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

**************Friday, April 11 2014  
9.25 a.m.  
Kyu Iwasaki-tei Garden, Taito, Tokyo,** **Japan**

"Okay! Perfect!" The cameraman said, voice laced with satisfaction as he looked at the model through the camera. Flashes of light came from the camera as the cameraman snapped a few shots of the model. The shooting crew murmured in small talks while some of them watched in delight as the model changes his pose.

Wearing a dark blue yukata with green bamboo pattern on the left side of it is Goenji Shuuya. For this photo shoot, he had his hair tied into a low ponytail and his bangs pushed away from his vision. Goenji stared into the camera fiercely as he pretended to descend the historic western stairs. He was no expert, but he's told to just go with the flow by the editor, so he give it his best. Modelling in the Asian tourism magazine, _Asia for Vacation _will be part of his endorsement. The pictures will also be used for Japan Tourism Agency's international promotions.

They had just started about thirty minutes ago and this is their first shooting scene of the day.

Kyu Iwasaki-tei Garden has been chosen as one of the scenes for the photo shoot today to show the potential tourists around the world of the beauty of historical places in Japan. The old residence had been here since Edo period! The main attraction of Kyu Iwasaki-tei Garden is that it is a western-style building that incorporated with Islamic motifs of the Renaissance with Japanese-style integrated in it and the billiard house was the reminiscent of a Swiss mountain chalet with the style of Gothic mixed into it.

Where else would you find a historical building with the perfect mix of western and Japanese style?

This choice of place will do well to attract more European tourists to Japan.

Descending from the stairs while the photographers continued shooting, Goenji walked to the centre of the area, his background showing the beautiful western-style wall with Islamic motifs. Taking the hand fan handed to him by a shooting crew, Goenji smirked lightly as he did a soft tap on his chin using his left hand while his right arm placed against his stomach, seemingly supporting his left hand.

"Yup! That's it! You're getting the hang of it, Goenji-san!"

And more flashes blinded his vision. And after a few more posing...

"Okay! Let's wrap up here and head to the garden!"

Goenji sighed in relief when it ended. He'll be able to take a short break and change into the next outfit when the crew prepares for the next shoot scene at the garden. When he sunk down on the foldable chair provided for him, a young woman came and handed him a mineral bottle with a smile. "You did great! Keep it up, Goenji-san!" She said supportively and left to assume her duties after receiving a curt nod from Goenji.

"Not bad for a beginner." A voice came from behind him. "Or are you planning to be a model if your soccer career didn't work out?"

Ignoring the person, although he smiled when he heard the familiar voice, Goenji uncapped the bottle and took a few gulps.

Sitting down onto the chair next to him is his own cousin, Goenji Takeru. The older male glanced at the younger male, eyes critically examining Goenji's features before shaking his head with a smile. "I don't take you as the type of person to involve yourself in modelling. What's changed?"

"Nothing." Goenji breathed out, sealing back the mineral bottle with its cap. "I just felt like doing it. My manager advised that it'd be a great chance to build my endorsement. I'm not greedy, but," He glanced at Takeru. "I need to save a lot of money since I'm getting married next year."

His answer made Takeru let out a small laugh before he elbowed Goenji lightly. "You don't need to worry about your wedding expenses! Didn't Ojii-sama already said that he'll cover them all?"

"Yes, he did. But I'm working and receive salary every month and bonuses from the matches I win. It wouldn't be proper of me to let Ojii-sama cover the expenses."

"You're being too serious, Shuuya." Takeru said, a bit surprised by Goenji's answer. "You're still young and yet you can already think that far." He leaned into his chair. "If I were you, I'd let Ojii-sama take care of the expenses. You should save your money for...well, you know, household expenses, bills, and stuff. And maybe for the third person." Takeru sent a teasing smile at him.

Goenji frowned. "Third person?"

Takeru nodded enthusiastically. "A baby!" He exclaimed with a warm laugh. "Who knows, maybe your fiancée will get pregnant soon after your wedding!"

Imagining Suzuno in a light blue maternity dress with a gentle smile as she rubbed her big stomach made his face turned into a deep shade of red. Goenji darted his eyes on the floor as he was forced to endure the embarrasement of Takeru's loud laugh and teasing.

"Daddy Shuuya!"

"S-Shut up!"

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"I'm not!"

"Hahaha, but to make a baby you'll have to _practice_ first! Lots and lots of _practice_!"

"One more word from you and I'll throw you into the sea!"

"No use! I'm a good swimmer!"

"Damn you!"

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

**************Friday, April 11 2014  
12.15 p.m.  
****Class 3-A, Raimon High School, Inazuma Town, Tokyo, ****Japan**

Today, all of the members of Inazuma Imperial Japan and the female members of Inazuma Nadeshiko Japan who studied here planned to eat their lunch box in Class 3-A. Lady Luck seemed to side on them this time as not many of their fans come to the class to see them, so their recess is pretty much peaceful that day, aside form their usual bickering of course. Kogure had, once again, pulled a prank on Someoka and Kabeyama by slipping a frog toy in their lunch box when they weren't looking. As a result, Someoka and Haruna chased the younger player around the class while Kabeyama jumped at the sight of the plastic frog and shivered in fear on a desk. The furniture now is at the edge of breaking down.

"Hora! Kogure, don't think you can run away from me!" Looking every bit like an angry monster awaken from its slumber, Someoka roared as his hands reaching out for the prankster of the team.

Taking the threat lightly, Kogure stuck his tongue out at Someoka and Haruna before picking up his speed.

"Matte!" Haruna shouted, and she and Someoka sped up to catch up to Kogure.

The rest of the group of friends watched the three who's making the most of the noise in the classroom and sighed at their antic.

"They're very lively, even though it's recess time and most of us here would like a peaceful and quiet break." Kazemaru said and began eating his lunch box.

"It's good to be lively for as long as we can, but sometimes we need to calm down and relax ourselves." Fubuki added and muttering thanks to Toramaru who handed him some tissue.

Endou nodded his head at the two defenders' opinion, mouth full of food that his cheeks looked like a chipmunk's. "I akrfuui wuiffuut youffut foo."

The others were stunned in silence for a while before they broke into a laughter. Blinking in confusion, Endou titled his head. Why are they laughing?

"Endou, you have to swallow your food before talking! Mou, that's so unsightly!" Aki gave him a stern look like a mother would to her misbehaved child.

Kidou cleared his throat, cheeks flushed a bit. "I think Endou's trying to say, 'I agree with you two'." He turned to Endou. "Is that right?"

Swallowing the food in his mouth down his throat, Endou nodded with a smile. "Yup! Kidou, you really understand me well!"

"This is not about understanding you well, Endou!" Hiroto said, sweat dropping at the goalkeeper, who happily continued eating his lunch despite receiving the awkward glances from his friends when crumbles were dropped almost everywhere.

Watching the antics of the guys are the girls, who had arranged the tables into two connected rows. It is now a routine for them to watch the merry events of the Inazuma Imperial Japan team as a daily dose of humour due to the various personality in the team.

Shaking her head, Touko went back to her lunch. "Typical of the boys, getting all hyped up no matter what the time is and for no reason."

"Demo, Touko-" Rika interrupted with an arguable fact and the conversation heated up even more, but Suzuno tuned her friends out as she stared at the empty chair and desk on Endou's right. The chair and desk belonged to Goenji. She noticed that Endou was dragging them to his desk and Kidou sending a silent look at their friends, telling them not to say anything about it, when she and her friends returned from the toilet. Maybe now that his best friend has returned after leaving for two years and suddenly absent from school had left an uncomfortable feeling inside of him.

_Shuuya..._

Kami knows how happy she was when she saw Goenji wearing the male uniform of the school that first morning he enrolled. For a while, she wanted for him to be here so badly, but was afraid to let him know so that she wouldn't distract him from his career. Although she was happy that he's here now, she did wonder how that fiancé of hers managed to convince the President of Barcelona, his coaches and manager to let him come to Japan. She had asked before, but he told her to forget about it and focus on the upcoming U-20 World Cup and their wedding preparations.

"Like people always say, 'Boys will always be boys'." Haruna added before putting her egg roll into her mouth.

A groan escaped from Reika at Haruna's statement. "If they stay as boys forever, then they'll never get marry!"

Suzuno almost spilled her strawberry milkshake when the words left Reika's mouth. The ace striker of the female national team coughed at the slight pain at the back of her throat. Reina patted her back helpfully as the blue-haired girl exchanged a knowing look with Clara.

"Oh, yeah!" Rika exclaimed suddenly with a lit up face. "Speaking about the boys..." She turned to Suzuno with a terrifying gleam in her eyes. "I heard that your ex has been making desperate attempts to get you back since you two broke up. How come that kind of juicy gossip didn't break out to the student body earlier?" She asked, wriggling her eyebrows to goad Suzuno. It's true that Nagumo had been wooing her ever since she dumped him. He sent many gifts that would make other girls melt for him, voluntarily helping her out with the smallest of things even though she didn't need his help, trying to act tough to impress her and the list goes on. She had to admit that she found them annoying and bothering at times, but she didn't ask for anyone's help to stop him. She didn't even tell Goenji about it.

Suzuno shot her an annoyed look. "If the student body has the time to even bother themselves with our ruined love life, then they should be off doing other more productive things. Gossips don't run the world, you know." She lashed out, wiping her mouth with a white handkerchief.

"Aah, you're so boring, Suzuno!" Rika groaned. "You should try to be more optimistic, social, funny and exciting, like me! If you keep living your life with that kind of attitude, you'll never get a man for yourself!"

"Rika-san, that's too harsh!" Aki chided her friend gently with a frown directed to her.

_"I don't care. I'm already engaged to be married!" _Suzuno whispered to herself, rolling her eyes at the small argument broke out between Aki and Rika.

But then, her strawberry milkshake slammed on her desk with a loud thud, _"Shuuya wouldn't mind...would he?"_

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

******************Friday, April 11 2014  
4.00 p.m.  
********Soccer Field, Tokyo/Ajinomoto Stadium, Chōfu, Tokyo, ****Japan**

Fifteen minutes after practice starts, the team found Goenji running to the field in his number ten uniform, with one bag over his left shoulder and the jacket in his right hand. He dropped the bag on the bench and dropped the jacket on the back of the bench before turning to Kudou and Hibiki. "I apologize for my tardiness, Kudou-kantoku, Hibiki-kantoku. Please let me join today's practice." He said and bowed to the two coaches of the national team. Receiving approval nods from Kudou and Hibiki, he entered the field and joined his teammates.

"Well, well. Look who have just joined us for practice. The great Goenji Shuuya."

"Oi, Haruya! You can't talk like that to Goenji!" Hiroto scolded his childhood friend with a frown on his face.

The sneering halted Goenji on his way to join Endou and Kidou. Recognizing the owner of the voice, Goenji glanced over his shoulder to see Nagumo. The red-haired forward had his arms crossed with a cynical smirk on his face. Using all of his willpower not to give in to Nagumo's provocative remark, Goenji averted his eyes away from him and continued on his track after he nodded at Hiroto, who send him an apologetic look. It will do good for everyone if a fight between them is avoided. Moreover, the Youth World Cup is around the corner, it'd be bad for the FIFA higher-ups to hear of their team's internal arguments and risk the chance of getting disqualified. Not to mention so that none of them would receive any injuries. When Goenji finally reunited with his best friends, his arrival was greeted with concerned looks from Endou and Kidou.

"Just because you're the ace striker of the team it doesn't mean that you can come to practice late." Nagumo continued, slapping Hiroto's hand away from him and rammed aside on Midorikawa's shoulder. "Sure, you're the most famous out of all of us. I bet you either used your family's money or some dirty tricks to get into Barcelona. None of us is in a pro team like you. We don't appear on the sports channel almost every night, on the field of world-class stadium playing against a team of older and professional players with cameras from all around the world watching us. We're not qualified for that yet, oh, no." The red-haired forward snorted and narrowed his eyes at Goenji, who's now in front of him. "But you do. And the whole Japan, no, Asia, is so very proud of you! It's great, isn't it?!" He now gripped Goenji's shirt collar.

"IT FEELS GREAT, ISN'T IT?!"

The others gasped at the sight in front of them. Everyone could feel the tension rising between Goenji and Nagumo. Even the managers far away at the bench watched the argument with worried expression.

"Goenji-san!" Toramaru cried out and ran ahead to help his mentor before Tsunami could stop him.

"Toramaru! Come back here!" Tsunami called out to him, afraid that Toramaru might get himself overwhelmed if he finds himself between the fight that might ensues between Goenji and Nagumo.

A small, surprised gasp left Nagumo's lips when Toramaru gripped his wrists and with great strength, yanked them off of Goenji. The high school freshman came in between Goenji and Nagumo, using his body as human shield from the red-haired forward. "Back off, Nagumo-san! I wouldn't let you do anything to Goenji-san!"

"Toramaru..." Goenji said, surprise evident in his tone and face as he stared at the freshman from behind.

Grinding his teeth and face contorted in anger, Nagumo retaliated. "Why the fuck did you interfere, brat?! This has nothing to do with you! Now scram!" He let out a raged scream and pushed Toramaru violently.

The push blew Toramaru to lying on the ground after he rolled a few times from the sheer force. Toramaru groaned in pain, wincing when he felt a sharp pain surged into him from his ankle.

"Toramaru!" The second years, Kurimatsu and his gang, rushed to their kouhai. They were the first to arrive and followed by almost the rest of the team.

"Aki, get the first aid kit and stretcher!" Ichinose yelled to his girlfriend, and the female managers snapped into reality and scrambled off to find them.

Kazemaru lifted Toramaru's head slowly and lied his head on his lap. "Toramaru, can you hear me?" The team's fastest member called out to him.

"Can you hear us, man?" Tsunami tried his luck.

Goenji clenched his fists at his side as he watched his teammates hovering over the barely conscious kouhai. "Toramaru..." He glared at Nagumo in rising anger, and got even more riled up when Nagumo flashed a smirk at him.

"I need to get rid of that brat. He's a pest that will get in the way between us."

"Nagumo Haruya, I will not forgive you for hurting Toramaru just to get your way. For that, I will show you," Goenji strode to Nagumo intimidatingly. "why I'm the ace striker of Inazuma Imperial Japan." He finished his statement with a flash of pain in his eyes, as if he's being reminded of something unpleasant.

"Hah! You don't scare me at all, Goenji! You're nothing..." Nagumo lunged forward, fist aimed at Goenji's face. "YOU'RE JUST A BIG TALK AND A TRASH!"

His punch was stopped by Goenji's palm. Nagumo gasped as he saw his punch being stopped. Goenji gripped on his hand tightly, earning a winch of pain from the red-haired.

"You...don't know anything about me." Goenji whispered, barely audible for Nagumo to hear. "You will be the first to see it. My Helm of Darkness."

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

******************Friday, April 11 2014  
4.20 p.m.  
Guest Room, Kira Mansion, Inazuma Town, Japan**

The sight of the many present box of all kinds of size, shape and fancy wrappings filling almost the whole room earned surprise gasp from Suzuno, Reina and Clara. The girls team is given a day off from Hitomiko, so the three planned to go straight home for a well-deserved relaxation, until Suzuno received a call from Kira, who informed her that her engagement gifts had been sent to his mansion instead of the orphanage to avoid the attention the presents will attract the other children. Suzuno though it'd be best to see them tomorrow, but Reina and Clara pestered her to let them see her engagement presents, meaning that she had to come with them.

"Yosh! Let's open all of them!" Clara said in a sing-a-song tone, picking up a present with red hearts, white wrapping and a large blue ribbon tied into a bow on top of it.

"Hey, Fuusuke! I'm opening up this one, okay?" Reina said in an excited tone, lifting up another present box.

"They're my presents. Shouldn't I be the one to open them?" Suzuno asked to no one in particular, sweat dropping when she watched Reina tearing up the wrapping into pieces while Clara opened the wrapping of the present in her hands carefully, probably intending to keep the beautiful wrapping for future use. She sighed softly at her best friends' antic and went to the bed. "I'm going to lie down a bit." She said and was about to dump her body on the bed when she saw three presents at the middle of the bed. For some reason, these presents were separated from the others. Maybe these ones are from Shuuya?

Then, who sent the other presents? She frowned at the sudden question bugging her mind.

Turning to the three presents on the bed, Suzuno sat on the middle of the queen-sized bed and started opening the presents. They were a diamond engagement ring of crystal shape, diamond encrusted custom made cell phone and a book entitled 'How to be the Wife of Every Man's Dream Guide".

Her eyebrow twitched in slight irritation when she saw a small note plastered on the cover of the book. Written on it was a short message, 'Tend to my needs'. She knew the handwriting very well.

"Goenji Shuuya..." She murmured the name dangerously under her breath.

**_~~~ My Soccer Celebrity Fiancé ~~~_**

******************Friday, April 11 2014  
10.00 p.m.  
Endou Mamoru's Bedroom, Endou Residence, Inazuma Town, Japan**

"Aahhhh! Finally! All of them are finished!" Endou stretched his aching body due to being in sitting position for about two hours before slumping himself on the small table in his bedroom. "I can feel the throbbing in my head increasing!" He whined of his mental exhaustion to his two best friends, his eyes now swirling like wheels.

On his left, Kidou sighed at his behaviour, knowing all too well that Endou is not exactly a very bright student. "I have to admit that the Math questions Mizutani-sensei gave us today is very challenging. But when we started trying to solve them and did a few try-and-errors, we began to see the solution. You, on the other hand, should change your habit of giving up halfway through and familiarize yourself with the formulas, Endou."

Endou grimaced at Kidou's advice. "Math is one thing that I couldn't stand! All those numbers are giving me a headache!"

"You'll do fine, Endou. Goenji and I will help you as much as we can."

"Ehh? With Maths? You're kidding, right?" When Kidou simply smiled in amusement, he turned to Goenji, who's sitting on his right, in panic.

"Goenji!" Endou cried out pitifully. "Say something in my defence! I'm not that stupid, am I?!"

When Goenji didn't respond, Endou halted in his talk and watched Goenji's serious expression. He and Kidou shared a look. It was clear to them that Goenji hadn't paid them any attention since their homework session ended.

"Goenji." Kidou called out his best friend and same as Endou, received no response. Goenji was still deep in his thought.

A heavy sigh left Endou's mouth after he inhaled sharply. "Shuuya." Now, he said his best friend's name in a clear voice, snapping Goenji from his train of thought.

Hearing his given name being called, Goenji turned to Endou and Kidou. "Mamoru. Yuuto."

They had only recently started calling each other by given name, although in public and in front of their friends, they still called each other by surname. Surprisingly, it hadn't been difficult and didn't feel awkward at all.

"The incident in today's match is what's on your mind, right?" Kidou said with confidence. "And don't even deny it, Shuuya! We know you better than you know yourself!" He retorted sternly when he saw the ace striker opened his mouth to protest.

At the response, Goenji sweat dropped. He had to admit that the strategist is right, as always.

Sighing in defeat, Goenji conceded. He really can't hide anything from his best friends, they'll instantly sniff that he's got something to hide. "Aah. Nagumo...I know what snapped in him that made him do all those things today during practice. He's definitely pissed off with me for proposing to Fuusuke. It's clear that he's still pinning on her even after he cheated on her and she dumped him. A part of me wants to forgive him and just let this go. And the other part of me wants to..." He shook his head. "...well, I believe I have somehow delivered a punishment on him today."

"Well, you were being a bit harsh today." Endou nodded his head. "Using Helm of Darkness on Nagumo."

"However, one thing is certain. Other forwards now needs to undergo even more intensive training regime to power up and catch up to Goenji's level, or at least 70% of Goenji's level. Otherwise, it'll be hard to arrange suitable game strategies in the future." Kidou added his view.

Helm of Darkness is one of the Hades hissatsu series that Goenji came up with. The hissatsu will take away all five senses of the players of opposing team and allowed Goenji to see the openings in their formation. When used on a single or few players, it will induce fear into them. When Nagumo was overwhelmed by Helm of Darkness, he lost all of his five senses and went into panic, screaming that someone had turned off the lights and almost ran into Someoka.

"Well, that aside," Goenji and Kidou sensed Endou coming into his Captain mode, "Nagumo Haruya's actions today, although acted on personal problems that he has against Goenji, cannot be overlooked. This is clearly an act of insubordination as he had made an assault attempt on the forward captain. Goenji, as the forward captain, thus, his commanding officer, it's in your jurisdiction to see to his punishment. But if you'd like, you can transfer the authority to me or Kidou."

"Or do you wish to let this go just like that?" Kidou added another option.

After hearing the options he has, Goenji started to consider all of them before reaching a decision. "He's under my jurisdiction, so I'll handle him myself. Although I feel like letting this go, I also wanted to teach him a lesson so that this will never happen again."

"A wise choice." Kidou nodded approvingly.

"Then you have our full consent and support!" Endou grinned.


End file.
